Miss Me?
by Fang-fulWriter
Summary: A sequel to Wishing, Isn't Always What You Wished For. Elena returns from 1864. It is 15 years later when she comes back. She wants to keep it a secret that she is here, but it will be hard. Damon has Katherine on his arm and Stefan has Rebekah on his. Nobody still has found out that Klaus is in Tyler's body. What happens when somebody doesn't always stay truthful? ON HIATUS!
1. Welcome Back

**A/N- This is a sequel to Wishing, Isn't Always What you Wished For. I was so desperate for this sequel. Hope you all enjoy and thank you to the reviews and follows I got :) **

* * *

The Timber Wolves banner was hanging outside of the school. Caroline and Bonnie walked passed it and sighed. "Remember when we first arrived here?" Caroline asked her older friend. Bonnie was now thirty three. Fifteen years have gone by after Elena disappeared to 1864.

Bonnie smiled. "Yeah. Now you're the history teacher and I have to do stupid art class." Being the art teacher wasn't fun. If they had a witch craft class then she would've been teaching it. She missed Elena deeply and was married to Jeremy. Caroline on the other hand had a tough time with Tyler. He was acting stranger and stranger by the minute. This had been going on ever since she found him. "Have you heard from Tyler?"

"Nope, he is still in Canada. I don't even know what he is doing up there. He said it was errands or something." Caroline sighed.

A student ran up to Caroline and handed her an essay. "Here is my essay, Mrs. Lockwood." The student ran off with his friends.

"I never get used to people calling me that." Caroline laughed. She watched as Stefan walked up to them with Rebekah on his arm. "Do you seriously have to be dating her?"

Stefan glared at the blonde. "Yes, now Damon said he would be arriving in Mystic Falls this weekend."

Bonnie growled. "No way! If he is coming back he better only be here for a week and then leave."

"It's been fifteen years Bonnie. He is staying here forever." Stefan grabbed Rebekah's hand and held her close.

"He said he would be back in twenty years, that liar." Bonnie barked as her phone started ringing. She pulled it out and walked away from her friends.

Caroline glared at Rebekah. "Why do you even like Stefan?"

"Because, I have liked him ever since we met in Chicago." Rebekah smiled. "Now if you'll excuse us we have to go to class." Rebekah and Stefan were going to school still and they didn't want it to end.

The couple walked into the building as a blue Camaro parked in front of Caroline. "Oh no." The blonde put her hands on her forehead. "Damon…Why are you back so early?" She asked the man who had his arm around Katherine's waist. "And what are you doing with this trash?"

Damon smirked. "Since I am single now I thought of dating my old girlfriend. And I missed you all so very much." He lied.

Caroline scoffed. "Yeah right. Anyways, she most likely cheated on you." Barbie pointed at the vampire in front of her. Katherine was back and she didn't know why. Was it because she looked like Elena? We all agreed to forget about Elena and if she came back then they would love that. The bell rang for the finale period of class. Damon got back into the car as Katherine did the same.

Elena woke up on the dirty leafy ground under a tree. "What…What happened?" She talked to herself. She remembered drinking Katherine's blood, cutting herself, fainting, and heard Emily call out her name. Instantly, she stood up and gasped. "Oh my god! I'm back!" She wanted to scream in a happy voice but new that wouldn't be appropriate. _Wait, am I a vampire? _She took a pointy stick and stabbed her hand. The cut went away and she smiled. _Good. _Elena walked through the woods and came out to spot the school. She saw Caroline talking to a woman. _Bonnie. I can't let them see me. _Elena ran with her vampire speed to her old home. Before knocking she thought if this was the right thing to do. Tons of ideas went through her mind. She didn't notice her brother standing in the doorway in front of her.

"Katherine…What do you want? I know you back because Bonnie told me." Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy?" Elena said as a tear slipped from her eye.

"Elena?" Jeremy gave his sister a huge hug. He pulled her into the home. "Just wait until everyone sees that you are back."

"About that…" She started. "…Nobody is going to know I'm back. You aren't going to tell anybody. Promise?"

Jeremy acted like he was zipping his lips. "My lips are sealed. Wait, Bonnie is living here now. We are kind of married."

Elena looked at him in awe. "Aw! That is so cute! I will be staying upstairs if you need me." She ran upstairs to her room. It was exactly what it looked like when she left. Her journal was even in its exact place. The bed looked like it hadn't been touched in centuries. Elena lay on her bed as she heard people laughing from downstairs. _Great a party! _She listened in on the conversation.

Caroline frowned. "I miss her."

"We all miss her. Hopefully she comes back soon." Bonnie spoke up.

Jeremy tried not to laugh. "Yeah…I hope she comes back to."

Stefan noticed his laugh. "What is it, Jeremy?"

"Nothing." Jeremy shook his head. They heard people walk into the home and saw Damon and Katherine walk into the kitchen. "Why are you guys here?"

"We wanted to join the party." Katherine said. Elena sat on her bed as she began to get angry. She moved to get up when she slipped and fell onto the hardwood floors. "What was that?" Katherine asked looking at Bonnie and Jeremy.

"I don't know." Bonnie shrugged looking at Jeremy. "Jeremy?"

"I'm sure it was just something that fell over." Jeremy knew it was Elena and wasn't in the mood for this.

Damon looked at him in suspicion as the human went pale. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah-Yeah I'm…uhm...Sure it was nothing." He stuttered. "I got a dog." He lied. Why did he say that?

"You got a dog?" Caroline raised an eye brow.

Jeremy felt all eyes on him. "Yeah…I got a Chihuahua."

"A Chihuahua? Really Jeremy? Because how can a small little dog make a huge noise like that?" Katherine said.

"Hey you never know…Lots of weird things happen in Mystic Falls." Jeremy barked back. Damon walked over to the stairs and heard it again. He ran up the stairs into Elena's room where he heard the noise. Nothing was in there. Everybody stood behind Damon as they checked out her room. "Like I said it was a dog."

Damon glared at him and his eyes darted towards the closet. "Really?"

"Yeah." Jeremy blocked the closet and Damon pushed him out of the way. Elena was sitting in the corner of her closet trying not to breath. The doors opened and she saw Damon out of the corner of her eye.


	2. Gawking

Damon didn't seem to see Elena in the corner. He shut the doors and slammed Jeremy into a wall. "Do you think this is some kind of joke? Huh! Who was in here, Jeremy!" Damon shouted. Then Damon felt pushed against a wall. He looked up to see Stefan standing there. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you from killing Jeremy." Stefan growled. He let go of the older brother. "Why don't we just go downstairs and stay calm. Something just fell over; nobody was in here." Stefan reassured everyone and they all agreed.

* * *

Klaus sat in his mansion in Canada. He was still in Tyler's body and completely hated it. The only good thing about it was he got to hang out with Caroline. That blonde curly hair never left his head. One of his witches would be bringing his original body back for him to get into. His phone rang and he pulled it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Tyler? Where are you?" Caroline was sitting on Jeremy's couch in his living room.

"I'll be home soon, love." Klaus said noticing he said love.

"Love? Ha-ha you've been around Klaus too much." The blonde laughed. "I miss you."

"I miss you to. I'll be home in a couple days." He ended the conversation as his witch strolled in and a casket behind her. "I'm guessing that's my body."

The witch nodded. "Yes. I had to find it in the Atlantic Ocean for you."

"Well then you must be tired." Klaus said stepping towards her. "Maybe you need a nap." Without thinking, he snapped the witches' neck. "I got tired of you anyway." Klaus walked over to the coffin and opened it. His body lying on the white sheets. The stake was there and he pulled it out. The veins on the body before him disappeared. "Steve!" Klaus called out. His male warlock came towards him at once. "Put me into my body." He compelled the innocent man. Steve nodded and began to chant a spell. His eyes were closed which gave him the upper hand on this spell. He kept whispering to himself as he heard a gasp. He opened his eyes to find Tyler still standing there.

"Did it work?" Steve asked Tyler.

"Who are you and where am I?" Tyler asked confused. His eyes drifted to Klaus who was laying in the coffin with chains around him. "Klaus?"

Klaus stared at the warlock. "Steve get me out of these chains." Steve obeyed and unhooked them all. Klaus stood up and snapped his neck. Tyler looked at him and wondered what was going on. "Everything is fine, pack your stuff up."

"I don't have any stuff and where are we going?" Tyler asked with suspicion.

"England." Klaus said walking into the hallway.

* * *

Damon sat on the other couch across from Caroline. Katherine left because she was having no fun. "Why do you look so down, Blondie?" He noticed the sorrow that filled her eyes.

"Nothing is wrong. Tyler said he might me home in a few days and I'm worried about him." She let out a huff and grabbed the bottle of bourbon that was in his hands. She chugged it down within minutes. She let out a burp and laughed. "Are we all going to get drunk?" Everybody agreed to as they drowned the bottle of liquor.

Bonnie looked at Caroline who was dancing on the coffee table. "You have to teach the class tomorrow. Don't get too drunk."

Barbie frowned. "No I don't. I have to be at this thing tomorrow that half the teachers are going to. I have nobody to substitute for me." She let out a huff of frustration and turned to Damon. "You know everything about history. Will you substitute for me?"

"No way, I am not going to teach some idiotic delinquents." Damon glared at her.

"They aren't delinquents. Tomorrow is a study day and they get into groups and study together. Their finals are coming up. Please, please, please…Pretty please with a hot piece of Damon on top." Caroline begged. She knew the hot part would win him over.

"Since you called me hot I guess so." He laughed as he began to get drunk. "I've got to go. When do I need to be there?"

"At least five in the morning." Caroline stated as she grabbed her purse. "I have to go Bonnie. Bye." Everybody left in a matter of minutes the house felt empty to the married couple. Only one of them knew they weren't alone.

* * *

"It's a death wish, Elena." Jeremy told his sister. She wanted to go to school and live a human life. She would make up a story that she was new to town and was named Sarah Willow. The name was a stupid lie but it had to work. "What if your first period is with Damon?"

"Damon teaches there?" Elena asked while putting on her favorite converse.

"No, he is filling in for Caroline. Don't do this." Jeremy didn't want her to get into trouble with the brothers if they knew she was staying with him.

Elena didn't want to do this but she wanted to. They can think she was a doppelganger of Elena. "I'm going and that is final, Jeremy. See you later." She grabbed his car keys and left for school.

Damon wrote his name on the board as Katherine hung over him. "Do I have to be here with you? I'd rather hang out with Klaus…And that is saying something." Katherine whined.

"Yes you have to and Klaus is dead." Damon sat on the desk chair as kids kept piling in. The girls in the room stared at Damon as if he was a god. He smirked at them and their hearts fluttered. Stefan sat in the back next to Rebekah. "Alright class please open your books to chapter 21."

The office of the school was gloomy as school can be. A women at a large desk eyed her suspiciously. But returned to writing on a paper. Elena walked into the office and saw the lady that helped new students out. "Hello, I'm Sarah Willow and I'm new here." Elena lied.

The women looked up at her and blinked twice. "You look like a girl I saw in a yearbook years back."

"I'm sorry? But I'm new here." Elena said.

"Sorry, you just look familiar that's all." She said as Elena handed her, her paperwork. "Everything seems to be in order. Here is your schedule." The old lady grabbed a small piece of paper from the printer beside her. Elena's schedule was like any other-

_First Period- History, Mrs. Lockwood_

_ Second Period- Math, Mr. Schcuells_

_ Third Period- Reading/English, Mr. Piper_

_ Fourth Period- Art, Mrs. Bennett_

_ Fifth Period- Science, Ms. Smith_

_ Lunch_

_ Sixth Period- Wood shop, Mr. Kleep _

_ Seventh Period- Gym, Mrs. Warren_

"Thank you." Elena said politely. She walked out of the office down to her first period. Some kids in the halls were watching her as she made her way to the door. Was it what she was wearing? She looked down to see her in only a tank top and jeans. Teens were so judgmental these days. When she came to the door she looked in to see people in groups reading. She saw one group that Damon was in. He was teaching them history and the kids he was teaching were Stefan, Rebekah, and two other people. Then she saw Katherine teaching a group. Everybody else was in their own groups. Elena let out a sigh as she got her excuse out of her pocket that the women gave to her to give to the teacher. She grabbed the handle and walked into the room. _Remember your name is Sarah. You just moved here and now you are going to be going to school there. You are a cheerleader. _She planned who she was before she saw everyone gawking at her.

* * *

**A/N- Okay so why do you think Klaus is going to England? Anyways, My internet might be getting shut off soon. I don't know when its happening but I am going to keep on posting until it does. If I'm not posting in weeks then my internet is shut off. Hehe. I'm sad about it but look at the bright side, when I get it back I will have tons of chapters to post. Thank you to all that had reviewed and Favorited my stories. The next chapter is going to be so fun to write because of the Klaus thing that's happening.  
**


	3. Sarah Willows

**A/N- I type really fast so I update really quickly :) Thanks to the favorites and reviews. They made my day. Hope you like this chapter. :D**

* * *

Elena walked into History with a smile on her face. "Um…Is this History?" She asked acting like a new girl.

Damon looked at her with wide eyes. "Uh…Uhm. She is not here at the moment. Do you have an excuse?" The fact that the girl looked like Elena made his heart flutter.

Elena nodded. "Here-" She handed him the paper. "-I'm Sarah." Everybody in the room was still gawking at her.

"Well, Sarah, I will gladly take that." He pulled the paper from her grasp and read it. "Here is a textbook." Damon handed her a huge book. "You can join my group for studying." They walked over to the group as everybody followed her every move. They notice her from a picture on Caroline's desk. Caroline stated that she died but obviously that was a lie. "Everybody back to work." Damon cursed. "Please sit, Sarah." Elena smiled and sat on the floor next to Stefan. "How about we not study. We can learn all about our new friend."

_Crap, _Elena thought. "There's no need, Mr. Salvatore." Elena said opening her textbook.

"Call me, Damon, and you don't need to be studying. Ms. Lockwood won't mind, she already despises me." Damon whispered. Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay. You want to know me? My name is Sarah Willow and I just moved here with my parents. I'm an only child and I have no friends." Elena lied.

Stefan looked at her curiously and smiled. "We'll be your friends."

"Thanks." Elena smiled back. When she looked at Stefan she no longer saw the man she once loved. But when she sees Damon her heart pounds and she knows he can hear it.

Damon looked at her hand to see the same ring Bonnie had given Elena. "Where'd you get the ring?" He asked her.

She had to think of something quickly. "An inheritance." She lied. She should say she got it from a family member named Elena Gilbert. But the last names wouldn't be the same. She could always say she was a very distant cousin or something.

"An inheritance? Who died?" Damon asked.

"One of my distant family members, Elena Gilbert. She was my distant cousin." She knew it was wrong to say her own name. "I heard she was a great person. I never knew her though. I still talk to her brother, Jeremy."

Stefan knew right then she was lying. "Elena Gilbert? She is dead?"

"Yeah someone murdered her after people found her out in the middle of nowhere." Elena said it like it was true. Damon didn't believe it, not one bit.

* * *

Klaus and Tyler arrived in England in hours. Both men walked into a restaurant and Tyler was as confused as ever. "What are we doing in a restaurant in England?" Tyler asked as Klaus looked around for someone.

"We are looking for someone important." Klaus said. "I heard that she is usually here."

Tyler just stood beside him in confusion. "She? Is she an ex-girlfriend or something?"

"Something like that." He said to the hybrid beside him.

"Klaus?" A female's voice said from behind them. She sounded exactly like Katherine and Elena but British. Both males turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Whoa! Why does Katherine sound British?" Tyler asked as he looked at the women in front of her. She looked like she was a polite woman. "Or is this Elena?"

"Tyler, I would like you to meet the original Petrova doppelganger, Tatia." Klaus introduced the two. "It isn't Katherine or Elena because; Tatia has longer and crimped hair."

"You're talking about my doppelgangers?" Tatia questioned.

"Yes. Tyler here is one of my hybrids. If you are wondering why I came here, It's because I have something for you to do for me." Klaus smiled warmly.

"I am not doing your dirty work, Klaus. I made that clear the last time we came into contact." Tatia was someone who you shouldn't come to for errands.

Tyler stood there watching the two argue. "As much as I love watching a good fight, I want to leave."

Klaus glared at Tyler. "We aren't leaving until I have what I need."

Tatia looked at him deeply. "What is it you want me to do?"

"We are going to kill, Elena Gilbert." Klaus smiled wickedly.

"Wait, what?" Tyler yelled. People in the booths stared at him and went back to their meals. "We are not killing Elena." That was final.

"Who made you in charge?" Tatia barked.

"The question is: Who made Klaus in charge." Tyler told the Petrova.

Tatia sighed. "Your friend has a point, Klaus."

"I have one question though, how come none of us knew about you." Tyler popped the question.

Klaus wanted to slap Tyler for asking twenty questions. "I mentioned her when my brother Elijah, I, Damon, and Stefan had that big dinner. Elijah obliged to mention her. Anyway, Tatia will you be willing to go to America with me and Tyler?" He turned his attention to the impatient girl.

Tatia nodded. "It would be a pleasure, Mr. Mikaelson."

* * *

By the time class was over, Elena was flustered. Damon and Stefan didn't stop with the questions. Even Rebekah asked her tons of questions. On her way out of the door, she bumped into Caroline who was making her way to her class. "Elena?" She asked wide eyed.

"No I'm Sarah." She replied quickly before going to her next class.

"Damon? Who was the look alike I just ran into?" Caroline asked Damon who sat behind her desk admiring the photo of Elena. "Where's Katherine?"

"That look alike says that she is a distant cousin of Elena. And Katherine had to leave early." Damon got up and wrote something on the board. "Why are you back so early?"

"I asked you the same question when you came back to Mystic Falls. I'm back because I forgot something for my meeting." Caroline looked through the drawers of the desk. "Ah, found it." She got up and put it in her purse. "How did class go?"

"Besides the fact that a Elena look alike is in this class, fairly good." He sighed sitting on top of the desk.

"So it's going good? Good, I need you to keep teaching here until the end of the week. I have to go to California for a business trip. Obviously the teachers are going to some college to see some things." Caroline said before dashing out of the room. She didn't want any of Damon's back talk.

* * *

Elena was putting things into her locker when a boy walked up to her. She glared at him as he stared at her. "Want me to take a picture and send it to you?" Elena yelled in a low tone.

"That would be amazing, hotness." He said watching her for a moment.

"Hotness? Really?" She couldn't believe this guy's nerve. "Listen I have to go to my next class." She shut her locker and the guy was blocking her way. "Please move."

The guy grabbed her shoulders and started to stare at her in awe. "You are really pretty. Want to go on a date with me?"

"What I want is you to get your grubby hands off me." Elena tried to move like a normal human but couldn't get out of his grasp. "Please let go of me." The man didn't do anything. He pulled her in for a kiss. Nobody was around so they didn't get caught. Elena squirmed trying to break free. She was about to use her inhumanly strength when someone pulled him off of her.

"She said to get your hands off of her." Damon said. "Get to class." The man ran off to his next period. He turned around to see Elena straightening out her clothing. "Sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry. He was just desperate." She smiled. Man he missed her smile. He still didn't know if she was Elena or not. "I've got to go. I have to go to math. I hate it." She laughed.

Damon laughed back. "Yeah…I knew someone who hated math." He remembered Elena. 'Sarah' smiled back before walking down the endless hallway. He looked to the right of him and saw a sign up for football coaching. He looked down each end of the hallway and signed the paper.

* * *

Tatia, Klaus, and Tyler boarded the plane to America. "Klaus do you know how much I think your plan is going to end badly?" Tatia asked the Original.

Klaus laughed. "Do you know how much I've missed you?" He answered her question with a question.

"Don't answer a question with another question." She slapped his arm playfully. "I still hate you."

"Dido." He told her.

* * *

Lunch time rolled around and Elena was ready to die. Everywhere she walked she got stared down at. She was the new girl and she hated every bit of it. She sat alone when she got to her table. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the teachers waltz in. The teachers usually ate lunch with the students if they wanted to. Elena saw Damon and Bonnie in line to get their teacher food. They didn't eat the disgusting stuff the students got. Bonnie and Damon walked over to Elena and sat in front of her.

"Hello, Sarah." Bonnie smiled warmly.

"Hello, Ms. Bennett." Elena said.

"Call me, Bonnie. I hate being called Ms. Bennett." She laughed. Damon rolled his eyes and started eating. Elena picked at her food but ate none of it. "Aren't you hungry?"

Elena noticed she was being asked something. "Huh? Oh no I'm not hungry."

"She isn't much of a talker." Damon chirped.

"She's very polite." Bonnie said afterwards.

"Yes. She got jumped by a boy in the hallway today. He was kissing her randomly." Damon repeated the dilemma from today.

Bonnie smiled. "Must've been Charles. He is a rebel."

Elena watched as they talked to her. She nodded at everything they said and was surprised at everything they talked about. Two girls in cheerleading uniforms sat beside Elena and smiled. "Hey, your Sarah right?" One of them asked.

"No…Wait I mean yeah I'm Sarah." Elena almost reviled herself.

"Do you do cheer leading? You look like the type that would be totally into it." The other girl said.

"I was a cheerleader at my old school. I didn't cheer after I sprained my ankle." Elena lied through her lips.

"There are tryouts after school and you should go." With that the girls left. Elena turned to see Damon and Bonnie staring at her.

"What?"

Damon spoke up. "Nothing, you don't seem the cheerleader type."

Elena blushed. "I am actually. I won some awards." _Why did I say that? _Elena thought.

"Really that's interesting?" Bonnie smirked. The bell rang for sixth period.

* * *

Torturing hours later, Elena walked to the football field where she saw Damon sitting on the bleachers observing the football team. She smiled at herself and walked to the cheer team. "Hi. I'm here to tryout." She asked a blonde girl who had her back to her. When she turned around it was Rebekah.

"Show me what you got." The blonde grinned. Elena obeyed and did a couple cart wheels and splits and lots of other cheer leading. Being a vampire helped out in the cheer department. "Good job. You're in."

"Really?" Elena felt all warm inside.

"Yes, but since you are new here we are working on something that you can't be in at the moment. Sit on the bleachers." Rebekah said. Elena grabbed her bag and sat next to Damon on the bleachers.

"Couldn't stay away could you?" Damon smirked. The brunette rolled her eyes. "I saw you trying out for cheer leading. Did you get in?"

"Yep, but she doesn't want me to be in the routine they are doing. What are you doing? Checking out the girls?" She laughed.

Damon looked at Elena. "I'm observing the coach. I signed up for it so I have to watch."

"Well you're the one who taught football to Stefan." Elena said under her breathe.

"What?" Damon looked at the beauty.

She waved him off. "Nothing." Katherine walked up the bleachers to Damon and he looked at her.

"Hey you're the new girl right?" Katherine played her role with a smirk.

Elena nodded. "Yeah." She didn't want to talk to the devil in disguise. All she wanted to do was stay alone with Damon. He made her heart pound in her chest every time he looked at her. Her heart fluttered all the time around him. She couldn't even breathe around him.

Katherine snapped her out of her thoughts. "You're the girl who is flirting with my boyfriend."

Elena was confused. Damon stopped Katherine from talking. "She wasn't doing anything, Kat." Katherine was now in front of Elena and grabbed her neck. "Katherine what are you doing?" Damon yelled.

"It's not Sarah its Elena Gilbert. Can't you see it?" Katherine held Elena there for a minute and let go of her.

"Katherine, just leave." Damon shouted.

"Fine, but just warnings 'Sarah' don't mess with me or my boyfriend." The devil made air quotes around Sarah and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked checking her neck for bruises. "She can be rough."

Elena nodded and grabbed he bag "I got to go. Bye, Damon."

"Bye." Damon said finally.

Elena ran into the Gilbert house. She couldn't believe that Katherine had threatened her. She'd been threatened by Vicki before but this is different. She ran upstairs and locked her door behind her. Kicking off her shoes, she laid in bed and didn't bother to answer her door.

* * *

Damon sat in his bedroom as Katherine was pacing in front of him. "It has to be her." Katherine knew it was her.

"What if it's not?" Damon asked.

Katherine slapped Damon. "How can you even say that?"

Damon held his jaw. He slammed Katherine into the wall choking her. "Because, this girl is not Elena. Elena hates cheerleading and doesn't smile all the time."

"She is lying and you know it." Katherine gasped.

He let go of the woman. "Get out."

"What?"

"I said, and I quote, Get out of my house!" Damon yelled pushing her out of his door. When she was out Katherine zipped out of the house.

She called somebody on her cell phone. "I think Elena is back."

_"Splendid. I got Tatia back from England. I, Tyler, and she are on our way." _Klaus planned this. Katherine was his little side kick through all of it.

"Good. Good night, Klaus." Katherine clicked her phone off as she dashed into the forest.


	4. Fight

**A/N- So i got my internet turned off yesterday but i am back on with three new chapters :) Thanks to the followers, favoriters, and reviews :) 3 **

* * *

The sun shined through the windows, birds chirped a song, and all Elena could think about is her life getting back on track. She yawned and stretched her arms out. Another day, another school day. Elena got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Minutes later she walked out in jean shorts and a V neck shirt. She hobbled over to her journal and began to write.

_Dear Diary, _

_ Well, it's another school day. I feel great. Finally after a month being in 1864 I can live my life again. The best part was that Damon would be teaching Caroline's class this week. How am I going to live this lie that I'm keeping from everyone? The only person who knows about me is Jeremy and everybody else is getting suspicious. What I don't get is why Bonnie hasn't even walked into my room. She probably doesn't want to face the fact that I'm 'gone'. Damon is now happy-ish with Katherine and Stefan is happy with Rebekah. They don't deserve someone like me. Nobody deserves someone like me. Cheer leading went great at practice yesterday. Except Rebekah wants me to not be in the routine their doing for a football game coming up. I hate her so very much. How would I ever even tell everyone that I'm back. "Oh hey…I'm back from 1864…Isn't that amazing?"- You never know what happens in Mystic Falls. There are vampires, werewolves, hybrids and witches. What's next? Little psychotic trolls? Ha-ha. That would be so funny. ~Elena_

Elena stopped writing and looked out her window. Everything has changes since she left. Bonnie and Jeremy were married. So were Caroline and Tyler. Speaking of, Tyler, what happened to him anyway? Who knows? She glanced at her clock on the bed side table. She had to leave for school. After putting on her shoes and getting her backpack she dashed out of the door.

* * *

When she arrived she saw Stefan, Rebekah, and Damon chatting. She looked at Damon and smiled. He looked good. _Snap out of it, Elena. You can't be with him. _Opening the door, she hopped out and slammed the door shut. Earning looks from people. Some guys stared at her in her shorts. _Didn't guys have a backbone? _Damon watched her as she walked into the building. He missed her. "Do you guys think that is Elena?" Damon asked looking back and his brother and Rebekah.

"Of course it is." Rebekah said. "She is just covering it up with a lie."

Stefan took Rebekah's hand and guided her to the school. "Time can only tell until she tells us."

Damon nodded as the bell rang and all the teens flew into the school. He sat at his desk while he watched Sarah closely. Her hair blocked her face as she wrote something on a notebook. "Alright class, today we are going to learn about Pearl Harbor." Damon said opening a textbook. "Do any of you know what Pearl Harbor is?"

Kids started shouting out answers as Elena drew flowers and hearts on her notebook. She didn't want to think about what Pearl Harbor was. She already knew what it was and didn't want to be lectured. Thousands of doodles later Damon was standing in front of her watching her as the class watched to. Elena blushed. "Yes, Mr. Salvatore?"

"You weren't paying attention." He said in a low tone.

Elena sank down in her seat. "Sorry."

Damon shook his head. "It's fine. Tell us: What is Pearl Harbor?"

"Uh…Uhm…Err… I don't know." She couldn't think of what it was. Heck she didn't even know that she was drawing stupid little flowers and hearts.

Damon chuckled. "Alright. Then pay attention." He walked up to the board and wrote some information on the board. Everybody was watching what he wrote that he didn't notice Caroline rushing in. "Mrs. Lockwood."

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore. Turns out that meeting in California was delayed so I am here to take over." Caroline smiled. She turned her attention to the Elena look alike and just stared at her. Elena's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"The class loves me and it would hurt them if I left." He winked. All the girls in class shook their heads in agreement. "Maybe I can hang out here and watch the class?" He really wanted to watch 'Sarah'. Damon didn't know if Caroline was on to him or not. She had that look in her eye that said suspicion.

"Fine." Caroline said through gritted teeth. She hated Damon for tons of reason. It all started when he used her as his own blood bag. He used her for everything and he enjoyed himself. Caroline was just a girl with a school girl crush and that was that.

Damon sat on the desk as he watched the class. He looked at 'Sarah' who was staring at him. Blue meeting brown. Caroline snapped him out of his trance. "Damon, would you be a dear and go around to see if everyone's homework is done?" In response he nodded. He made it to 'Sarah' and smiled. She showed him the homework and he went to the next person.

* * *

Klaus, Tatia, and Tyler walked into the huge mansion. "Here is my lovely home." Klaus smiled. Tatia just stared at the house in amazement. "I know it's quite impressive."

"You built this place?" Tatia asked setting down her bags.

"Well…I compelled people to build it for me. That is the Klaus way." He laughed. Even though he hated Tatia, she was good company. They have had their ups and downs. Klaus always had her in his heart.

Tatia stared into his eyes. "What are we going to do about, Elena?" She asked.

"We have to wait until Katherine comes back. She should be here in a matter of hours." He explained.

Tyler came into the conversation. "Wait, Katherine is back too? Is Elena back as well?"

Klaus shrugged. "I don't know if Elena is back. By what Katherine says, its positive that she might be."

A shocked look spread across the werewolf's face. "Where'd she go anyway?"

"She got sent back to 1864 and now she is back. But Katherine says she is posing as a girl named, Sarah Willow." Klaus sat on his big couch watching Tatia sit beside him. "Enough about how Elena is back. Let's talk about our little plan."

* * *

By the end of the day, Elena had at least two book reports to do, 7 homework assignments, and a huge essay due in a day. She walked to her car to put her school stuff away and walked back to the football field. She smiled as she saw Damon coaching the team. He looked like he was in the zone. Elena shook her head and walked to the group of girls who were stretching. "Oh my god, Sarah, you're here!" A girl exclaimed from behind her. She turned around to see the two girls she saw yesterday. "We didn't get to exchange names yesterday I'm Callie and this is my best friend Hope." The blonde said as she pointed to the red head beside her.

"Cool." She faked a smile. She saw Caroline yelling at Rebekah in a distance. It looked like she wasn't very pleased.

"Listen, Rebekah! Just because I wasn't here yesterday doesn't make you the new coach! Give me my clip board back!" Caroline yelled motioning her to give her stuff back. Rebekah let out a huff and gave the wooden clipboard to her. "Good…You are going to be in the back for this routine."

Rebekah's face turned red and she looked like she was going to kill Caroline. But she listened to her anyway.

"I can't stand Rebekah." Callie stated as she stretched her arms.

"Nobody does." Elena replied. "I hope she gets kicked off the team."

Hope just stood there admiring someone from afar. "He is so dreamy." Hope smiled. Elena followed where she was looking at and found she was staring at Damon. "Don't you agree?"

Callie laughed. "Nope, I like Stefan Salvatore. I heard Damon is his older brother."

"Yeah he is." Elena said watching Damon as he shared a glance with her.

"He is totally checking you out." Hope giggled like a little girl.

Elena just shook her head. "No, he likes somebody else."

"How do you know? Is it that chick he was with yesterday? She looks exactly like you? Are you related?" Callie asked.

"We're not related. I heard that at least seven people in the world look identical to you. I don't know if it's true but who knows." Elena watched as Caroline started talking. The blonde vampire looked at Elena. All the girls got up from a sitting position and started to cheer. Elena watched and tried to keep up but didn't get anywhere. "Ugh! I'm hopeless."

Caroline noticed how 'Sarah' was struggling. "Sarah, maybe you should stay in the back along with Rebekah." She suggested.

"What? No way am I going to stand back there with that thing." Elena blurted out. She covered her mouth when she saw what she said.

Rebekah ran up to her. "What am I? I am not a thing I'm a she!"

"Are you sure about that?" Elena got up in her face threatening her.

"You want to go because we can fight right now. I've beaten up tons of people who look exactly like you." Rebekah knew she would win this fight. Elena brought her hand up to the girl in front of her and hit her.

"Let's fight." They started an all-out brawl. Hair pulling, kicking, and screaming were involved. Caroline didn't know what to do. But she got the idea and called out for Damon. Every guy looked over at the fight and Damon ran over to pull the girls apart. Elena was still pulling at Rebekah's hair and she stopped noticing what she was doing. There were cuts all over her body. Everybody stood amazed as they went away.

Rebekah stood up brushing her clothing. "Nothing to see here people, just a little fight that's all." Damon let go of Elena and stood there staring at her. "See, it's obviously Elena Gilbert." Rebekah spat.

"Elena is dead." Elena yelled. "How many times do I have to say that before it gets into that head of yours?"

Damon stared at her and then rolled his eyes. "Let's just get back to practice." He walked off with the team following suit. Out in the distance he saw Matt Donovan walking up to them. He was getting older and Damon could tell. "What do you want Matt?"

"I came here to…" Matt looked around and saw Elena. "…Is that Elena?" Before Damon could reply Matt charged off over to Elena. "Elena?"

Elena turned around to see Matt staring at her. It broke her heart into a million pieces when she had to tell him she wasn't Elena. "I'm sorry, I'm Sarah." Her voice cracked. She saw as his blue eyes went cold. "Matt…" Elena stopped talking when she said his name.

"If your name is Sarah then how do you know my name?" Matt asked.

"Because…"A male voice said behind them. Matt turned around when he saw Elena's little brother standing there.

"Jeremy, don't do this." Elena pleaded. He was going to tell everybody who she was. Damon, Rebekah, and Caroline could hear what he was about to say.

Jeremy shook his head. "Her name isn't Sarah Willow. Her name is, Elena Gilbert."


	5. Captured

Sweat was beading her forehead as she woke up from a nightmare. Would Jeremy really tell everybody who she was? No, that couldn't happen. Elena sat up in bed as she remembered that everything was a dream. But it felt so real. There was a knock at her door and she didn't feel like opening it. The noise got louder so she gave in. "What is it Jeremy…" Elena asked as she saw it wasn't Jeremy in front of her. "…Bonnie."

Bonnie stared at her and let out a sigh. "I knew you were here all along. I knew it was you the whole time." Her friend smiled.

"Then how come you tell me this now?" Elena was still shocked but didn't really care.

"I just wanted to see how long you would go before you told someone. But since you didn't tell anybody I gave in and here I am." Bonnie pulled Elena in for a hug. Elena didn't obliged and held her friend for a moment.

"Don't tell anybody." Elena said.

"Why not? Everybody is suspicious that it's you, 'Lena." Bonnie walked into her room and sat on the side of the bed. "I mean Katherine left yesterday for no reason at all. She knows it's you. So why can't you just tell them?"

"See this is what I was afraid of." Elena yelled in a whisper. It was five in the morning and she didn't want to wake Jeremy.

"Afraid of what?"

"The whole twenty questions. I don't want to be the center of attention and make things awkward. Plus…" Elena sighed as she looked out her window. "I don't want to face Damon."

Bonnie laughed like she was joking. "Damon?"

"Why are you laughing?" Elena snapped.

"Because Damon is in love with you." Bonnie smiled generously. "He'd do practically anything to find out if it was you."

Elena let out a huge sigh as she kicked the wall softly. "He makes me so mad."

"He makes you madly in love with him." The witch corrected.

"Something like that." Elena flopped onto her bed. "He just makes me a different person. He is always there for me when I don't need anybody there. He gets what I've went through and everything. He has a huge ego and a rebel attitude that makes me love him even more. Damon Salvatore…Definition: My future boyfriend." She couldn't believe she just said future boyfriend.

"Did you just say future boyfriend?" Bonnie let out a huge laugh.

"Yes, but don't repeat that to anyone." Elena shot back up and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I won't say a thing."

"Good. I'm hungry…Do you have any blood bags?" Elena asked.

"No. I can always call Stefan to bring some over." Bonnie stood back up and walked over to the door about to leave.

"Never mind. I'll feed later." Elena smiled. Her witch of a friend left the room. Elena's stomach growled needing to put blood into it. She looked at the window with a wicked smile plastered on her face. _I'll just hop out of the window, feed on a human, and then come back in a matter of minutes. _No we are not going to go there. Her stomach growled louder and she couldn't take it. _Fine. Stupid stomach. _Elena opened up her window and jumped down. It was still dark and the sun was going to rise in the next hour. Elena ran to town and found a man. He looked tasty. She compelled him to come with her. He shook his head and followed her into a dark ally. Her fangs popped out and her eyes colored a perfect red. She sunk her teeth into his neck and fed on him until he had no pulse or blood left in him.

Elena walked back to the house after her breakfast. She walked into the huge home and saw Bonnie looking at her in disgust. "What?" Elena asked curious. Bonnie held in her hand the TV remote and turned up the volume.

A news lady on the television spoke. _"Just minutes ago, we got a call from this ally way right beside the Mystic Grill. The man is named, Peter O'tolle and was murdered. Suspects say they came out and saw him lying here. He was drained of all his blood. People are saying it's a wild animal. Others say differently. The police said he was killed at least a half hour ago. Back to you Karen."_

Bonnie shut off the TV and walked over to Elena. "Did you do that?" She asked.

"Maybe…But I was so hungry." Elena whined.

"Whatever. Do you want to go to the grill with me?" Bonnie asked.

"I can't if somebody sees us together they will know it's me." Elena said. She didn't mind it much if one person saw them. If that one person was Damon then she would flip. "I'll go to the grill and you can come afterwards. Then you will walk in and hang out with me."

"Good plan. Let me just grab my purse." Bonnie said walking up to her bedroom.

Elena stood in front of the door waiting for Bonnie. A knock behind her startled her. She opened it and somebody grabbed her. "Mmmm….Mmmm." She tried to yell. The person who grabbed her duck taped her mouth and tied her up. They threw her into their car and drove off.

"Elena…" Bonnie noticed she was gone. "She must have gone to the grill." She got into her car and sped off down the grill. When she arrived she noticed her car wasn't there. "That's strange."

The witch opened the doors to the grill and spotted Damon drowning a bottle of whiskey. "Damon, did you happen to see Sarah?" Bonnie asked taking a seat next to the vampire.

"Sarah, no I didn't see her." Damon said.

Bonnie started to worry. "That's odd."

"Were you guys going to meet here?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Let me call her." Bonnie pulled her phone from her purse and dialed her number. "Ugh." She grunted. "She won't pick up."

"She is probably busy." He suggested.

"Damon, if I tell you something will you promise not to tell her I told you this?" Bonnie asked.

"Okay…." He didn't know what was about to come out of her mouth.

Bonnie took a quick sigh before speaking. "Her name isn't Sarah Willow. Her name is Elena Gilbert."

The bottle that was in Damon's hands fell onto the floor, shattering into a million pieces.

* * *

**A/N- So the last chapter was a dream :p Except for the Klaus part. Can you believe Bonnie told Damon? I didn't expect that to happen but it did. Don't forget to follow, favorite, or review :) **


	6. Torturned

Elena had been shot with vervain over ten times since she got into the car. She passed out and woke back up in a dark, musty room. Her hands were tied to the arms of the chairs and her legs were tied as well. She tried to scream but noticed her mouth was still taped. Where was she? Who kidnapped her? This couldn't be happening. This whole mess scared her to death. Sweat piled onto her face as she tried to squirm free. No luck. The ropes had vervain on them and it burned her wrists. Tears left her eyes and she wanted to escape. Suddenly there someone opened the door and walked in. Klaus. Elena was squirming even more.

"If you keep moving around it will get worse, love." Klaus had a wicked grin on his face. He pulled the tape off of Elena's mouth, earning a scream from her. "Calm down, I'm not going to kill you…Yet."

"What do you want with me?" She tried not to act like she knew him. "Who are you?"

"Stop messing around, Elena!" Klaus screamed taking a step forward. "Everybody knows who you are and you aren't going to lie any longer."

Elena sighed. "Alright…What do you want with me though?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I want you to meet somebody." He changed the subject as a look-alike of her entered the room. "Meet, Tatia Petrova, the original doppelganger."

Tatia smiled wickedly. She walked up to Elena. Each step she took Elena flinched. "I never met any of my doppelgangers. I'm happy to meet you though." She lied.

Elena looked back over at Klaus. "Why are you going to kill me?"

"Because you're the key to everything. You have made our lives messed up and we want to get revenge." Klaus stood beside Tatia. "You ruin everything even yourself."

"I didn't do anything." Elena sobbed. She wasn't going to die.

"We're just going to kill you and Katherine." Klaus sounded nonchalant.

"Why are you going to kill Katherine?" Elena was now starting the twenty questions game.

"Because nobody likes a copycat. The original is much better." Klaus smiled at Tatia who smiled back.

Elena shook her head. "You're just doing this for revenge? Because we've hurt you and your family in the past. Don't be a girl about it Klaus, Deal with it." She growled. "You deserved everything you got coming to you."

Klaus was now choking Elena. "Don't you ever say that again? Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Elena choked out. The original let go of her neck and strut out the door with Tatia following.

* * *

Bonnie sat on the couch at the Salvatore Boarding house as all her friends gathered around. Everybody was speaking amongst each other. Rebekah broke up with Stefan a day ago and she was nowhere to be found.

Damon sat across from Bonnie. "You're telling us that Sarah was Elena this whole time?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Yes. She told me and Jeremy not to tell anyone but look everybody knows now."

Caroline interrupted them. "When you came down the stairs this morning she was gone?"

"She said she'd meet me at the grill. When I got there she wasn't sitting at the booths." Bonnie was almost crying. Caroline gracefully rubbed her friends back to calm her down. "We lost her again."

"We'll find her, Bonnie." Caroline reassured her sobbing friend.

"The door was open when I walked down stairs to." Bonnie cried more. "Somebody must've taken her."

Everybody sat around awhile until Damon's phone rang. "Hello?" He said through the phone.

_"Damon…"_ Elena cried.

Damon jumped up from his seating position. "Elena." He earned some glances from his friends. "Where are you?"

Suddenly her speaking was muffled. _"Da..M…Damon..."_ She couldn't speak because Tatia put the duct tape back on her mouth. Tatia grabbed the phone that Klaus was holding up against Elena.

_"You must be the famous Damon we've heard about." _Tatia smirked.

Damon cringed at the sound of somebody, other than Elena, speaking his name. "Who are you and what have you done to Elena?"

_"My name is, Tatia Petrova, and I'm the original doppelganger. Now a friend and I have Elena. All you have to do is give us something in return." _Tatia told the vampire.

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

_"That's the million dollar question. You have to find that out for yourself." _Tatia smiled. She clicked the phone off and smiled at Elena. "I don't think your friend is ever going to come and get you."

Damon sat back down staring at nothing. "A girl named Tatia has her." He said.

"Tatia…Who?" Caroline raised a brow.

"Tatia Petrova." Damon said.

"Petrova? Is she a doppelganger?" Bonnie asked.

"The original doppelganger." He corrected. "She said that she and a friend are holding Elena captive."

Stefan started to speak. "I'll go look for her." Now that Rebekah is out of the picture he wanted Elena back.

"No you're not. I'm going to go out and look for her. But we have to give them something in return." Damon stated. "Tatia told me that I have to find it out myself what to get."

"That is just dumb!" Caroline threw her hands up. "Wait…Maybe it's in a grimoire. Or in some journals."

"We can try to find something but I doubt we'll find anything." Bonnie doubted. Somehow she got a feeling that Tatia was working with Klaus. But he is dead.

They started looking through journals and grimoire's. Soon they found nothing. Damon threw the books at the wall and turned the place upside down. Caroline and Bonnie tried to calm him down but he wouldn't. Stefan even tried, nothing worked. Jeremy stood back and watched the whole thing go down. Damon missed Elena so badly. He never wanted to see her get hurt.

"We've looked everywhere. There is nothing that can tell us something they want." Bonnie said. "Damon, she's going to be fine." She lied to him.

* * *

Elena sat on the chair as Tatia watched her. They stuck tons of wooden needles into her every time she screamed. Tatia had on gloves and grabbed vervain. She took it and brushed it against Elena's olive skin. She screamed out in agony. "Another needle it is." Tatia smiled. She pushed a needle into her twins face. Elena tried to bite back a scream. The original doppelganger stepped back and saw what she had done. Needles stuck from Elena's body. Tatia chuckled as she watched her. Then her eyes drifted off to her hand and saw her daylight ring. "You won't need that anymore." She ripped the ring off of her and threw it in a corner.

There was only one window that had the curtains drawn. Tatia walked over to it and opened it. The sunlight burning Elena to death. "Stop! Please stop!" Elena screamed at the top of her lungs. She could hear it sizzling on her back. It wasn't a good day to be wearing a tank top. Tatia didn't move to close them. She wanted to see Elena cry her little eyes out. "Please." Elena cried. "Please just close the curtains." She screamed even more until Tatia had enough of the shouting.

Caroline paced around the parlor as everybody sat around. She grabbed her iPhone from the table and called Tyler. "Tyler?"

_"Caroline this isn't a good time to be calling." _Tyler was hoping Caroline couldn't hear Elena's screaming.

"Why not Tyler?" Caroline heard screams from the other end. "Tyler? What's going on!" She heard somebody screaming stop and please. "Oh my god." She laid the phone on the coffee table and put it on speaker. Everybody heard the screams.

_"It's nothing, Caroline!" _Tyler barked.

"Tyler who is that screaming?" She asked her boyfriend.

_"You have to promise not to tell anyone I told you this. Tatia Petrova is torturing Elena. She's been screaming and crying for the past hour. Klaus left a little bit ago to go get more vervain and stakes. They're planning on killing her if you don't give them what they want." _Tyler stuttered through each word.

The tears came rolling. Caroline sat on the couch huddled in a little ball. No, no, no. This cannot be happening to Elena. The blonde thought about their lives together and she was laughing and crying at the same time. Bonnie rubbed her back to calm her.

_"Klaus is back. I've got to go. I love you." _Tyler hung up and Caroline's phone went black.

Damon looked over at the tearful Caroline. "We're going to get her back Caroline. We promise."

* * *

**A/N- Cliffhanger :) So now that Rebekah is gone where do you guys think she went? You'll just have to find out later. What do you guys think Klaus wants in return? **


	7. Death

The bright, orange sun shined down on the beautiful Elena Gilbert. She ran through a meadow of flowers as a stream across from her made all the sounds it did. The day was bright and fun. She never wanted it to end. Elena saw a couple silhouette's in the distance. They looked like human figures and she wondered who it was. A horse nudged her from behind and she gaped. "Well, aren't you a pretty thing?" Elena smiled. She pats her snout and gave it a kiss on the nose. _Oh, no! _ She noticed where she was and started to worry. The figures in the distance came closer, in a matter of minutes her friends were standing in front of her. "Guys?" Elena asked hugging each of them.

"We wanted to say good bye, Elena." Bonnie said through tearful eyes. _What was she talking about? _

Elena noticed all of them had tears streaming down their faces. "Guys, what's going on?" This made her concerned. "Why are you crying?"

Damon walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "We're going to miss you, 'Lena." Tears left his eyes. Never in years have she seen him cry.

"What are you talking about?" Elena's voice cracked.

Caroline moved in and rubbed Elena's arm. "This is death, Elena." She cried out. The horse behind Elena moved towards them all.

_Death? I'm going to die. _Suddenly everybody got serious and they all said something. "Wake up." They said this over and over again.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, she stood in a room. It was Damon's room. "Hello?" She called. She walked on the hardwood as she opened the door. Looking down the hall, she could hear whispers. She ran downstairs and saw her friends huddled in a group. Bonnie was doing a spell. "Guys?" Elena called.

Damon said something. "Did you reach out to her?"

"She should be standing in this house right now." Bonnie opened her eyes and looked around distinctively.

"Hello?" Elena said again. _You've got to be kidding me. _She grabbed the lamp and threw in onto the ground. Everyone gasped in shock. She grabbed a chair and pulled it out.

"She's here." Caroline gasped. "Elena! Give us another sign!"

"Caroline, she isn't a spirit." Bonnie said. Elena got up and pushed the chair in, giving them a sign.

* * *

Everything around her disappeared and she woke up on a beach. _What is going on? _Elena asked herself. She noticed Jeremy coming towards her in swimming trunks. She looked down and saw her lying in a bikini. "Jeremy?" She asked her brother.

"Finally, you're awake. Come swim with me." Jeremy said grabbing her hand. _This was my vacation years ago; when my parents were still alive. This was death. Seeing good memories? _"Come on, 'Lena. It's our last day here and you've been moping around for hours."

"Jeremy, what's happening?" She asked her brother.

"What are you talking about? Are you on drugs? What did Caroline give you?" Jeremy asked those questions.

"Nothing just forget about it." Elena got up and ran to the ocean and dived in. Jeremy followed her. Once they were in she noticed he was evaporating into thin air. "Jeremy?"

* * *

She woke up in her usual chair as the sun burned her to death. "Ah!" She screamed in aching pain. "Stop! Close the curtains!" She pleaded. Then she noticed the curtains were closed. _She was imagining it. _She used as much of her vampire power to listen in on what Tatia and Klaus were doing. There was no sounds, no footsteps, no nothing. The door to her bedroom opened and Tyler ran in. "Elena, come on we are getting you out of here." Tyler cut the ropes and helped her up. Grabbing her into her arms, she drifted asleep.

Commotion was going on when she awoke. Her eyes opened and she saw all her friends standing around arguing. "She was going to die! How could you have even stood there the whole time?" Caroline growled at Tyler.

"I didn't mean to! Klaus was going to slay me if I did anything!" Tyler threw his hands up.

"A life for a life, Tyler!" Caroline yelled taking a seat. Elena looked around as much as she possibly could, she was laying in Damon's bed.

"Damon, you know that Elena likes me!" Stefan yelled at his blue eyed older brother. "It's always going to be me!"

"You don't know that!" Damon screamed. "Of course, because your Stefan. You are a control freak with issues. Elena would never want that in her life?"

Bonnie was talking to Jeremy in hushed tones. Tyler stood in a corner watching Damon and Stefan fight. Nobody noticed that Elena's eyes were open. Matt was even there. Damon and Stefan argued for a while. Soon everyone sat down and stared at the floor or the ceiling.

Elena laughed. "Oh my god that was hilarious." She said after minutes of silence. "You all are arguing over me?"

Everybody came to her side. Stefan gave her a kiss on the cheek and she pulled away. Damon gave her a kiss on the forehead and she didn't move. She heard Stefan grunt and she knew he hated it. She liked Damon, not him.

"I need blood." I felt weaker after I started talking. Damon dashed into the basement for blood and came back with it in hand. She grabbed it and started drinking. "Mmmm…" She started. "Yummy." She started to gulp it down her throat when something inside her told her to stop. The blood started to taste bad and sour. Then it hit her…It had vervain in it. It burned her throat and she threw it at the wall. "Never mind it isn't good."

Once that was said the lights went off. Everything and everyone was in complete darkness. Something was going on and Elena didn't like it one bit. The lights flicked back on and an unwanted guest stood there. Klaus.

"You took my doppelvamp." Klaus said with anger in his voice.

Damon didn't have any of it. "Leave Klaus. Go hang out with the other doppelvamp, Katherine."

"Katherine won't be joining us any time soon. She had an unfortunate accident." Klaus smiled. He walked over to the group and was serious. "Come now, Elena, we have business to do." He let out his hand.

"I'm not coming with you!" Elena shouted. Caroline grabbed Klaus's hand and he gazed into the blonde's eyes. She let go of his hand and started acting flustered.

"Go away, Klaus!" Damon yelled. The commotion started again and Elena wanted to leave again.

* * *

**A/N- Is this the start of Klausoline? What do you think Elena will do? Go away forever and then come back? Who knows. Review, follow, favorite :) 3 **


	8. Ready for a Roadtrip?

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter is shorter than the other ones sorry about that. Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favorites and reviewed. Enjoy...**

* * *

It has been a week since their confrontation with Klaus. Damon walked into the kitchen and noticed Elena standing over the sink washing dishes. "Well, don't you look good in gloves?" Damon smirked. Elena whipped her head back and stared at him. Her hair was different. It was wavy but not curly. "Did you do something different to your hair?"

Elena chuckled. "Yeah, I'm going for a new look." She lied.

"I like the old Elena better." Damon told his opinion.

"Right." She sounded bitter. Damon noticed her change in her attitude. "So, Damon, what are we going to do about-"

She got cut off by Damon slamming her against a wall. "Who are you and what have you done to Elena?" Damon screamed choking the girl in front of him. When the woman didn't respond, Damon grabbed a knife from the table beside him and held it in front of her heart. "I asked you a question. Who are you?"

The girl choked. "My name…" She gasped. Suddenly she didn't need to gasp and grabbed Damon's neck and held him against the wall. "…is Tatia Petrova." Damon shoved Tatia off of him and stabbed her. Tatia seemed to not mind and pulled the blade out of her. "I'm over a thousand years old…You can't hurt me." She stepped away from Damon and smirked.

"What did you do with Elena?" Damon asked.

"She's with Klaus…On their way to Europe where he and Elena will become friends. Actually they are going to be working together to make tons of hybrids." Tatia put the knife on the table and sat on a chair. Damon raised his eyebrows, wanting her to continue. "Klaus made a witch put a spell on them, binding them together; almost if they were like family. Klaus tried to do it to me but I protested in the process."

"Wait…When is Elena coming back then?" Damon felt his heart squeeze hoping that it wasn't going to be for a long time.

Tatia sighed. "They're not coming back, Damon, not for a while. You'll see her again-after Klaus is finished with her."

Damon couldn't believe it. She was there yesterday; they must've abducted her late last night. Was she screaming?

_ Elena laid a bed, in one of the extra rooms in the Salvatore boarding house. She heard a crash from downstairs and went to investigate. Her feet tip toed on the wooded floors, hoping to not make a sound. Elena crept past Damon's room. Creek. The floor boards made a noise and she ran downstairs faster. She walked into the parlor and noticed a vase was shattered; along with Damon's glasses for drinks. When she moved to pick it up, she felt a pain in her lower back. She let out a scream, loud enough for someone to hear. Then blackness came upon her. _

Damon did hear a scream the night before. It was Elena. "I am going to kill you." He threatened.

"Don't worry…No harm will come to her…" Tatia paused looking for the right thing to say. "…Actually I can't promise that." With that she walked out of the house and slammed the door.

* * *

Caroline sat in her bedroom on her laptop as a breeze from the window startled her. She looked up and saw Tyler standing there.

"Oh my god-" Caroline said as she clenched her chest. "-You scared me."

"Sorry." Tyler smiled. "Listen, Care, I'm going to be going away with Klaus for a while."

"You've got to be kidding me?" When he didn't respond she got the hint. "You can't let him treat you like that, Tyler! Make your own decisions!"

Tyler shrugged. "I can't, Caroline. No matter what I do… he is still going to be controlling me." This argument was getting them more frustrated.

"Fine." Was all she said. "We are over."

Tyler looked at her with wide eyes before clenching his jaw. "What!"

"I said we're over, Tyler." Her voice softened. "With you being like this and having a controlling master, I can't deal with that right now."

"Alright, if that is what you want. I'll get out of your hair." Tyler said before leaving. Caroline stood there and put a hand over where her heart was. Tears started streaming down her face.

* * *

Bonnie stood in the house where the witches were burned to death. She had a grimoire in hand and Jeremy was sitting across from her. Damon called them earlier of how Tatia said that they were going to Georgia with Elena. They didn't want Elena to leave them again and that wasn't going to happen.

Candles were arranged in a circle as Bonnie sat in the middle of it with her grimoire in her lap. Elena's hairbrush was laying outside of the circle as a map of the country was beside it. Jeremy just stood back and watched as she chanted a spell. The fire from the scented candles flew up to the ceiling and was blown out. Darkness flooded the room and Bonnie gasped.

"Jeremy?" Bonnie said.

"I'm right here." Jeremy responded taking her hand. Then the candles lit up again and Bonnie smirked. "What?"

"Nothing." Bonnie said looking back at her grimoire. Jeremy stood back as she said the spell again. This time it went well and Bonnie glanced back up at Jeremy. "It's done." They both looked at the map and saw Jeremy's blood on a spot in Georgia. "They're in…" The witch paused trying to read the name. "…Adrian, Georgia."

Jeremy nodded. "Ready for a little road trip?"


	9. The Diner

Damon started the car as Bonnie and Jeremy got in. Caroline and Stefan took their own car and followed them to Adrian, Georgia. The radio was on and Jeremy was talking to Rose who sat beside him.

"So tell me…How are you Jeremy?" Rose asked.

Jeremy glanced at Damon and Bonnie who sat up front before speaking. "Well, I've been better. We are going to get Elena back."

"So I've heard." Rose smiled. "I checked up on her in Georgia. She wasn't awake. She was just sitting alone in a dark room."

Jeremy had a puzzled look on his face. "What? Did you see anybody else?"

"No, just her. Oh…Wait…I saw Katherine too."

"Wait, Katherine is dead." Jeremy declared, thinking about what Klaus told them a week ago.

Rose sighed. "No, Klaus made that up thinking he would have the upper hand at destroying everyone. When he said she had an accident she did. But she didn't die."

"Oh…" Jeremy said not sure of what to say next. "Was she in the room with Elena?"

Rose glanced out of the window and started speaking. "Yes, she was unconscious along with your sister." She looked back and stared into his eyes. "She is going to be okay."

"I can't help but wonder what it would be like if we hadn't met vampires. Not having my sister as a doppelganger." Jeremy said. "Maybe…Maybe if Stefan never came to school that day or ran into her at the cemetery, things could've been different. Sometimes I think it's Stefan's fault."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It was Tatia's fault for being the first person to have a doppelganger." Rose laughed. "I wonder about those kinds of things too. What would have happened if I hadn't met Katerina? That is one thing I will always ask myself. She brought Klaus and the others into our lives and that is all she is good at, is being somebody who will risk everything to stay alive even if it's your friends."

"How did you even meet Katherine?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a long story, but since we have time I'll explain it to you." Rose started before telling him all about how she became a vampire to the point where Katherine turned. "And that is how this all started."

"All because of Klaus wanting to break the sun and the moon curse?"

"Exactly. People who have run into Klaus have blamed him for the torture he brought to people. But I believe that it is all Mikael's fault for turning his family. That is pretty much how Klaus became…Well, Klaus." Rose said. "And then there is Esther, who turned him into the Hybrid he is."

"Is Esther still on the other side?" Jeremy was on the edge of his seat wanting to hear more.

"Yes, but I can't communicate with her. I can only communicate with people, like you, who talk to spirits. I also watch over the people I care about." Rose stated.

"Who do you watch over?" Jeremy asked.

A smile broke out onto Rose's face. "All of you." Jeremy's heart clenched. "You all are a family to me. If I hadn't met all of you, I would be still running with Trevor from Klaus." Tears welled up in Rose's eyes and she blinked them away quickly.

Jeremy started talking more and more until Damon pulled his car to a stop. "Where are we?" Jeremy asked.

"At a diner, I figured that we needed a break from the car." Damon hopped out of the car. Bonnie and Jeremy followed suit while Caroline's car pulled up into the parking lot. They all went inside and sat at a booth. Caroline and Bonnie sat in a seat, while Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy sat in the other seat across from them. The seats sat three people each. "I heard you talking to someone in the car." Damon said.

"I was talking to Rose." A waitress came over and took their orders before leaving. "She said that she checked up on Elena, that Katherine was in there with her."

Caroline looked at him with disbelief. "I though Katherine died?"

"No, he did that so he could get the upper hand or something like that. Katherine got hurt, but didn't die." He said calmly. "He is trying to make you think that he is going to destroy you all."

"Is there anything else Rose said?" Stefan asked.

"She said that she is watching over us, all of us." The gilbert smiled. Then he noticed that Rose was sitting across from him next to the girls. Rose smiled.

Their waitress came back giving them their food. "Is there anything else you guys would like?" She asked. Her eyes looked over Damon and she flashed a flirty smile.

Bonnie cleared her throat and spoke. "I was wondering…Have you seen this girl?" She pulled out her cell phone and showed her a picture of Elena.

"Oh, no, I didn't sorry." Her smile fell.

"Have you seen this man?" Bonnie said sliding a finger on her phone to show her a picture of Klaus.

"Yes, he was here yesterday. Oh I almost forgot…" Their waitress pulled a slip of paper from her apron and handed it to Bonnie. "Are you Bonnie Bennett?" Bonnie nodded. "He told me to give that to you." She winked before leaving.

Bonnie opened it up and saw writing on it.

_Bonnie, _

_ I know about your little spell you did. You aren't going to get the doppelganger that easily. I have a witch here that felt the spell as it was cast. –Klaus_

"Great." Bonnie said sarcastically before handing the paper to her friends. "Looks like Klaus really does have the upper hand." She took a drink of her soda as she watched her friends read the note over.

Damon ripped it apart and threw the scraps on the table and glaring at their waitress who came forward with the rest of their food. "Did Klaus say anything else to you?" He asked the girl.

"No, sorry." She walked away for good and looked back at their table before calling someone on her phone.

Caroline noticed and used her hearing to listen to the conversation.

"Hello? Yes it's me…They came here to the diner." The girl said. Her name on her nametag was Mindy and she started to stutter her words. "I-I know…You want to kill me? What, why?" Mindy started crying. "Please…I didn't say anything." The phone call ended and Mindy ran towards the restroom.

Caroline looked at Damon with a smirk on her face. "I have an idea." She got up and walked to the ladies room. Mindy was hunched over the sink with a tissue in hand. "What's wrong Mindy?"

"Nothing." She said looking back at her through the mirror.

"I can take you pain away if you want." Caroline suggested.

"What-" She was going to finish her sentence until Caroline sunk her teeth into her neck. Then she snapped her neck and left the body on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said sincerely before walking back to the table. "What are you guys talking about?"

"You didn't have to snap her neck." Stefan said.

"Eavesdropper." Caroline glared at him.

After an hour at the diner, they finally got into their cars and started driving. Bonnie already found some places to check out in Adrian.

"There are lots of foreclosures around the area. We will check them out first." Bonnie checked her phone before glancing back at Jeremy. "Can you ask Rose if she knows the address of where Elena is?"

Jeremy nodded and saw Rose sitting beside him. "It is 1556 Rockwall Avenue." Rose said before he could ask the question.

"Bonnie, it's 1556 Rockwall Avenue."

* * *

In the car behind Damon's Camaro, Caroline was going off about Tyler. "Can you believe that he just walked out on me without fighting for me?" Caroline bickered. "I thought he would like stand up for me and not let me go."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Caroline, I think that you should really wait for a girl to talk to about that stuff."

"Wait, I thought you were a girl." The blonde joked flashing him a smile. Stefan glared at her and she sighed. "I'm only kidding."

"I know."

"So…Do you think that Elena still loves you or Damon?" Caroline asked looking at him for a brief second. "Honestly, I'm team Damon…No offense of anything."

Stefan glared at her. "Team Damon? Really?"

"Yeah, I'm team Damon. Bonnie, of course, is team you and Elena is team…both." Caroline explained.

"You are being really rude right now." Stefan said.

"I'm only saying. But don't you see how Elena looks at Damon…I mean if I were you I'd be so jealous right now." She heard Stefan sigh. "Sorry."

"I don't really care about Elena right now." Stefan looked out the window as Caroline put her car in park. "What are you doing? We need to stay with Damon."

Caroline whipped her head over and glared at Stefan. "I cannot believe you just said you don't care about Elena! What the heck is wrong with you!" Anger filled her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Stefan said.

Caroline let out a huge huff. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious Caroline…I didn't mean it to come out like that." Stefan grabbed her hand and pulled back quickly. Why did he do that?

"You like someone else? Don't you?" Caroline grinned.

"Yes." Stefan sighed. "I like...I like…"

"Spit it out!" Caroline exclaimed.

Stefan finally blurted it out. "I think I like you."

* * *

**A/N- Okay so I wasn't planning for a Steroline couple but I was hoping on doing a Stefan/Caroline/Klaus love triangle. Elena might want Damon or now but you all will just have to find out. Next chapter they have some hard times on the roads because a HUGE storm blows in. Don't forget to review and favorite. **


	10. He Kissed Caroline

**A/N- Sorry this is a short chapter. But i hope you guys like it anyway :) Enjoy...**

* * *

Caroline sat there stunned that Stefan just said that. He liked her? She wasn't over Tyler and this was going to be a huge problem. Yeah, so she kind of liked him the first day he arrived…But that was the old Caroline. The new Caroline liked Tyler and she didn't know her feelings for Klaus. Klaus was obsessed with her and he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

She got snapped out of her thoughts by Stefan. "We should go." He said, forgetting what he said moments ago.

"Oh…Yeah." Caroline started the car once again and drove down the road.

* * *

"Where are they?" Bonnie asked looking at her exterior rear view mirror. She saw minutes ago that Stefan and Caroline weren't behind them.

"I don't know, Bonnie, maybe they stopped for a rest." Damon said.

Bonnie shrugged it off and sat back in her seat. Her eyes fluttered shut and she woke up possibly an hour later to the sound of rain on the car. There was hail and hard rain dropping from the sky. Lightning flashed from the sky above, and Bonnie jumped. Damon tried his best not to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!" Bonnie snapped.

"Sorry, it's just you are around vampires all the time and you're afraid of a little thunderstorm?" Damon chuckled.

"I've been afraid of storms ever since I was young. What were you afraid of?" Bonnie raised a brow.

Damon sat there thinking for a moment. "Bigfoot." He said sarcastically.

"Bigfoot isn't real." Bonnie said.

Damon glanced at her before looking at the road again. "So…Lots of people don't believe in vampires yet they exist."

"I guess you have a point." Bonnie looked out her window as a huge fog clouded the road. "Wait. Stop."

"No." Damon said. He continued driving.

"Damon, stop the car! I mean it!" Bonnie shouted.

"I'm a vampire, Bonnie, I can see perfectly fine."

Bonnie relaxed a little bit before arguing more. "Just…Let's stop at a motel or something." She suggested.

"Fine." Damon said through gritted teeth. A huge motel sign showed up later and he pulled into the parking lot. The storm got bigger and bigger by the second. "Well, we better get inside before a tornado hits us."

"What!" Bonnie exclaimed clutching her seat belt.

Damon laughed. "I was kidding." Everybody got out of the car as they saw Caroline's car pull up beside them. The blonde looked as if she was about to rip Stefan's face off. "What has your panties in a twist?"

"Stefan does." Caroline said walking into the motel office. "Two rooms please."

The man at the desk was eating a doughnut and looked up at her and smirked. "You're a pretty little thing."

Caroline rolled her eyes and leaned in to compel him. "You will give us two free rooms."

"I will give you two free rooms." He copied her words and handed her two room keys.

Caroline smiled handing Damon one key. "Boys in one room, girls in the other." She linked arms with Bonnie and they trotted off to their room. Once Caroline shut the door, her smile disappeared and she punched the wall beside her. "I can't take Stefan anymore."

"What happened?" Bonnie asked laying down on one of the two beds in the room.

"He likes me, Bonnie, Stefan Salvatore freaking likes me!" Caroline grunted laying on the other bed.

"Wait…You're serious?"

Caroline sighed. "Yep." She popped the 'P' and she laughed. "He said he doesn't care about Elena anymore."

Bonnie had a puzzled expression on her face. "Are you serious?"

"I am totally serious, 'Bon." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm going to get a shower." Bonnie got off the bed and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

There was a knock at the door and Stefan walked in. "Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"No." Caroline said bitterly. Stefan sat beside her on the bed and sighed. "I don't want to talk to you, Stefan."

"I like you…Alright." Stefan confessed. Before Caroline could speak, Stefan captured her lips onto his. She squirmed under his touch and she pushed him into the wall.

"Don't touch me!" With that she left the room. Stefan stayed back with a, what-did-I-just-do, look.

Nightfall came quickly and everybody was in bed. Caroline arrived to her room once she knew Stefan wasn't in there. Bonnie was already asleep and the blonde vampire tucked herself in. She turned out the light and she heard a shuffling. The sound was coming from the end of her bed and Caroline shot straight up and turned the bedside lamp on. Nothing was there.

Caroline needed to wake up Bonnie. "Bonnie?" She whispered. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie mumbled in her sleep. "Go to sleep, 'Care."

Caroline knew nothing would happen to her. She turned the light off once again. Then she heard the noise moments later. Without any light, she walked over to Bonnie's bed and saw that she wasn't there. She turned around and gasped. Her friend stood in front of her with blood dripping from her eyes and her neck. Then Bonnie started whispering something and Caroline blacked out.


	11. Got You Back

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update sooner. There was this HUGE storm yesterday with tornadoes and everything. Anyways, here is the next chapter...**

* * *

Caroline's eyes quivered as she awoke. She was lying on the motel bed and she was confused. The only light was coming from the sun that shone through the window. Last night, Bonnie had been bleeding everywhere and she made her pass out. Now she was angry with Bonnie. Caroline came apart from her thoughts as Bonnie walked into the room with a grimoire in hand.

"Finally you're awake." Bonnie sighed frustrated. "I found you on the floor and I moved you into your bed."

Caroline looked at her with wide eyes. "You're the one that made me fall onto the ground, Miss. Bonnie Bennett." She crossed her arms and acted like a little child.

"What are you talking about? I was asleep all night."

Caroline threw her hands up exasperated. "No, you were bleeding everywhere and you where whispering something. Then I blacked out." She got up and trotted over to Bonnie. "You looked like a mess."

"I was asleep all night." She repeated.

"You're not telling me something. What kind of witch juju did you do last night?"

Bonnie let out a sigh and turned to her friend. "I saw Klaus last night and he lured me out of the room. Then he attacked me. I came back in here and don't remember the rest of it."

"Alright I believe you. Have you checked up on Damon and them?" Caroline asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, everybody is awake. Let's pack out stuff up." After the packing was over, they were already on the road. This time Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy drove together, Bonnie and Caroline together.

* * *

"What's up with you and Blondie?" Damon asked without taking his eyes off the road.

"Nothing is up." Stefan said, obviously not in the mood.

"I kind of listened to your conversation last night. You kissed her." Damon teased.

Stefan looked at his brother and glared at him. "Can you just shut up for a moment?"

Damon smirked. "Nope." The ride to the foreclosure wasn't that far. Once they parked their cars they marveled at the beauty of it. They made a plan and agreed to do it.

* * *

Elena woke up on a cot and looked around. It was nothing but darkness. _Great, _Elena thought. _I got kidnapped again. _She sat up and put a hand on her head. Her forehead was thumping loudly like she was hit with something there. There was blood stained on her clothes and she about lost it. But something in the darkness stopped her.

"You got banged up pretty bad." A voice that was her own said. Katherine came out of a corner and stood in front of her twin. "When Klaus's witch brought you in her you were almost dead. So I thought…" she paused looking at Elena's bruises. Then she sighed. "Why does everybody like you so much? I know…It because you look like me."

"No, It's because I'm the doppelganger. Sorry to ruin your parade." Elena shot back. "Wait, how are you here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Klaus said you had an accident?" Elena squinted her eyes.

Katherine giggled. "He said that?" When Elena nodded she stopped pacing. "He hit me around and took me in here." Then both vampire's heard something from upstairs. "Did you…"

"Yeah." Elena finished her sentence. Both vampire's walked to the door and tried to open it. "This is just great." They had no luck and when they turned around, Caroline opened the door. "Caroline?"

"That's me." Caroline squealed in happiness. "Come on…Everybody is waiting for you and Klaus is going to be getting back soon."

Elena turned around and grabbed Katherine's arm. "You're coming too."

Katherine tried to get out of the embrace but couldn't. She had no energy left. "Why are you helping me? Don't you want to leave me in that room?"

"Katherine, I am not a mean person. Obviously you are, but I don't care." Elena walked up the stairs and saw three of Klaus's compelled witches dead on the ground. Everybody stood there and smiled. "I missed you guys!" Elena said as she ran to Damon who hugged her tightly. She glanced at Damon who had a smile on his face. She got on her tip toes and kissed him softly.

Stefan stood back with jealousy written all over his face. He used to like Elena but now he liked Caroline. But he got jealous every time Elena and he shared kisses.

Katherine noticed Stefan's jealous look and walked over to him. "You do know that I still love you, right?"

Stefan turned and glared at her. "I know, but I don't love you." Then he walked out of the house and to the car. He was about to get into the car when an ache came from his back. "Ah!" He groaned in pain. Before he blacked out, he turned to see Klaus and his minion Tatia standing there with smirks on their faces.

Elena moved away from her friends when she heard a faint cry of pain. "Did you guys hear that?" She asked. Everybody nodded in response. Damon moved out of the house and got shot with something in his stomach. Vervain darts. He dropped to the ground, along with everybody else in the house behind him.


	12. The Return

Elena woke up to silence chains jingling around. She looked down at her wrist and saw she was attached to the wall by shackles. _Great, just freaking great. _Elena thought. Her ankles were also like this too; except the other ends of the chains were connected to the floor. She glanced around the room and saw that Caroline was awake with a bored expression on her face, along with Bonnie.

Elena had ideas flooding into her mind. She grabbed the chains and tried to claw them off of her ankles and wrists.

"Don't even try it. I already did and I got nowhere." Caroline sighed. "Bonnie says that Klaus must have had a witch put a spell on them to make them unbreakable."

Elena sat back and gasped when she saw a girl that looked familiar to her right. _Shannon. _Why and how was she even here? Shannon was Elena's handmaiden in 1864 when she vanished there. Her face was the same, her hazel eyes, blonde hair, and tons of freckles. This time her hair was in a long braid draping behind her back. She seemed to be unconscious and looked lifeless. Elena felt bad for her. Suddenly, Shannon gasped as she sat up quickly.

"What the…What happened?" She asked groggy. Her hands went to her head where a huge thumping noise came from her head. "Where am I?" Then she looked at Elena and squealed. "Oh my god! Elena? Elena Gilbert?"

"Yep it's me…How are you here?" Elena asked with a bewildered look.

Shannon started explaining everything. "I turned into a vampire the day before you left and I never told you. I thought you would be scared and run away. When you disappeared from 1864, I went with you. I woke up in a forest in New York. Then I came here and ran into a guy named Klaus. He bribed me with jewelry to come to his dark side and I refused. He said I could've been an asset." She looked away and played with the hem of her shirt. "Then he stabbed me with vervain. But before I blacked out…There was a guy with him…His name was…Ty…Or Tyler. They said that 'they' were coming." Fear swept over her face.

Caroline looked at Shannon and smiled to cheer the mood. "I'm Caroline…This is Bonnie, an ancestor of Emily Bennett." She looked at Damon, Stefan and Jeremy who were asleep. "That is Damon and Stefan Salvatore. And that is Elena's brother Jeremy." The blonde pointed each man out.

Shannon nodded. "Okay. Thanks for telling me." Then there was footsteps coming closer to us. Then she came out into the light.

"Be thankful Klaus and Tyler left this morning. Or you all would be dead at this minute." Tatia smirked.

"Yes we are all thanking him for leaving us with you. That just made our day." Elena hissed sarcastically.

Tatia had a ruthless attitude on her face. "Don't get smart with me…Your little good girl personality won't last long. Because…I'm sad to say…You'll be dead before either of these men wake up." Her smirk grew bigger.

Elena looked down at the ground ignoring her. She looked back up to see she was hovering over Shannon. "Don't hurt her!" Elena yelled.

Tatia looked over her shoulder at her and placed a stake near Shannon's heart. "Goodbye, Shannon." Was all she said before the stake ripped her open into her heart. Blood gushed everywhere and even blood came out of the blonde's mouth. Blood pooled everywhere and made its way towards Elena and Caroline. They tried to scoot over but couldn't because their hands were tied. The handmaiden fell to the floor after letting out a small gasp. Tatia smiled at her well done work. "I didn't mean for it to get that bloody. But what are you going to do?" She shrugged it off and left the cold dark room of the basement.

* * *

The men had waked up after they heard what was happening. Damon tried to break free from the chains but he got no luck. Stefan just laid back and relaxed at the hours we had left to live. Elena's brother was just out of it and stared into space. Why was all of this happening to them?

Neither Tatia nor Klaus had come down to the basement yet. They were probably planning how to kill them slowly or make them suffer. Elena didn't care how she was killed, she just wanted to be killed and get the madness over with. Tyler was in on all of this, but he didn't even try to save us. Must be Klaus's compulsion. Klaus was just like Katherine. He always gets what he wants. Wait…

_Katherine. _Where was she anyway? She went down with them when they got shot. She was not underground with them and that was weird. Maybe she was working with them but nobody really cared. It stayed quiet for what felt like centuries, until they heard three pairs of footfalls. When everybody's heads shot up they saw Klaus, Tatia, and Tyler walk in. Tyler knelt down beside Caroline and brushed her hair from her face.

"What did you do to them, Klaus?" Tyler yelled. He obviously didn't know about their master plan.

"I'm going to get the revenge that needs to happen." He smirked. But as soon as his eyes landed on Caroline, he stopped smirking and walked over to her. "Caroline…Oh sweet, sweet Caroline…You would've loved to be with me. But you went with the small town boy." He pointed to Tyler. He moved to grab her hand and Tyler slapped it away.

"Don't touch her!" He screamed. The breath was knocked out of him as he hit the wall from the other side of the basement. Klaus was pining him to it and stared intensely into his eyes.

"You will not run. You will not ask any questions. You will do as I say. You will simply just do." Klaus compelled him. Tyler repeated the words and Klaus got off of the wolf. "Now…How about we kill the females first. How about Bonnie, Caroline and then the one and only…Elena."

They all got into positions with stakes that were covered in vervain. Then as the stakes moved closer to their chests, screams from Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy rang into Elena's ears. It all happened so fast that she clenched her eyes shut. When nothing happened she opened them and saw Klaus and Tatia backing away to the end of the basement. Klaus was literally shivering in his boots. While Tatia just copied him. Elena turned around to see what they were so scared at.

There stood Esther and all the witches that had died at the witch burial grounds. There were hundreds of them. Elena turned to see that they weren't alone. Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, and Finn stood there with smirks on their faces. What was going on?

Esther snapped Elena out of her thoughts. "Hello, son, I believe we all have some unfinished business to attend to."

* * *

**A/N- Cliffhanger :) Okay so you might be wondering why all of those dead people (except for Rebekah and Elijah) are back. You'll see why and how in the next chapter. Don't forget to review, follow, or favorite :) **


	13. Disappear

**Previously on Miss Me:**

_ They all got into positions with stakes that were covered in vervain. Then as the stakes moved closer to their chests, screams from Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy rang into Elena's ears. It all happened so fast that she clenched her eyes shut. When nothing happened she opened them and saw Klaus and Tatia backing away to the end of the basement. Klaus was literally shivering in his boots. While Tatia just copied him. Elena turned around to see what they were so scared at._

_There stood Esther and all the witches that had died at the witch burial grounds. There were hundreds of them. Elena turned to see that they weren't alone. Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, and Finn stood there with smirks on their faces. What was going on?_

_Esther snapped Elena out of her thoughts. "Hello, son, I believe we all have some unfinished business to attend to."_

* * *

Klaus didn't say anything, only stared at his mother. Tatia was the same way and Elena felt as if this was never going to end.

Esther turned around to the witches and whispered to them. Six witches came to each of us and unhooked the old shackles. They were very kind to us and not very much to Klaus. Every single witch, including his family, stared at him.

Elena stood up and began to leave with her friends when Esther stopped her. "I need you and Damon to stay behind." She told them. Both nodded and their friends left. Esther walked straight up to Klaus and looked him in the eyes. "You must be wondering how we are here. It is quite simple actually…We have some things to get rid of…The thing we have to get rid of is you and your hybrids." She turned to Tatia. "Leave…Now. Before I get rid of you too." Tatia ran out of the house in a blur and ran away.

Klaus smirked. "Why would you want to kill your son?"

"There are many reasons actually. But there is one that stands out amongst the others. You try and try to murder people 24/7 of every day. You put people at risk and if they don't die…You go back and try to kill them." Esther turned around and glanced at Elena who stood beside Damon. "What has Elena Gilbert ever done to you? What has Damon Salvatore ever done to you? Nothing. Whenever somebody has a chance to live you take it away from them. They never die because they belong in this world for a reason, Niklaus."

Klaus stood back and looked at the ground. He knew what he has done in the past was wrong and he truly, sometimes, felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Mother."

"Don't say sorry to me." Esther snapped. "You need to apologize to those who you hurt."

Klaus grinned. "No thanks." Next thing he knew he pinned Esther against the wall and all the witches started to use their powers against him. Soon he fell onto the ground unconscious.

"Thank you my dears." Esther smiled. "Now, Damon and Elena I need your help."

* * *

Caroline barged out of the house with tears in her eyes. Elena stayed back…What were they going to do to her. Bonnie rubbed her friends back in a calming manner.

"It's okay, 'Care. Elena is going to be fine, she is always fine." Bonnie shushed her.

"This is what always happens! Elena is always the one to get into trouble! She never does anything and she doesn't deserve to die!" Caroline cried. She sat back in the car as Bonnie tried to calm her down. Jeremy sat up front with Stefan and they were trying to calm their selves down. "I can't believe this is happening to us again!" Caroline pounded on Stefan's seat.

"Calm down, Caroline!" Bonnie barked. She hated seeing her friend like this. It was heartbreaking.

"They're going to kill her…And Damon!" She started repeating over and over again.

"Let's just run…" Jeremy suggested. "We can run to the hills like Katherine."

"No!" Caroline cried louder. "I don't want to leave them behind…They're my friends." Bonnie pulled her friend in for a hug and the crying still got louder and louder. "We're all going to die, Bonnie."

"No we aren't. Don't say things like that. We are going to be perfectly fine." Bonnie ran a hand through Caroline's blond locks. "We are always okay." Soon her blonde vampire friend fell asleep.

* * *

"What do you need us to do?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We are planning on killing Klaus once and for all. I need the doppelgangers blood though." Esther looked at Elena.

Damon stepped in. "No way…Is she going to die?"

"Damon, if you want to kill Klaus forever…We have to kill the doppelganger." Esther said with a sad smile. "If Elena wants to do it we will do it."

Elena looked at Damon with sad eyes. "I'll do it."

* * *

The car pulled into the parking lot at the Salvatore Boarding house. Bonnie waked up Caroline and they all walked into the home.

Caroline stumbled around a bit and she fell to the ground. Bonnie did the same as she felt a pain in her stomach. Jeremy dropped down to Bonnie's level.

"Bonnie?" Jeremy said as a question. Bonnie was cringing with pain, along with Caroline. "What's happening to them?" Jeremy asked Stefan who leaned onto the frame of the doorway.

"How should I know?" Stefan said as he got down seeing what was wrong. Caroline screamed out in pain and them both men on the ground in the same position as the girls.

Esther and the witches began chanting a spell. Elena watched as they got ready for her to die. Only hours ago Damon was arguing with Esther about the whole thing.

_"I swear to god, Esther, if you touch one hair on her head I will kill you." Damon threatened with sadness in his eyes. _

_ "I know you love her, Damon. We have to kill Klaus so he won't kill anybody anymore." Esther said with no feeling in her tone. "Are you ready?" Esther looked over at Elena who was shaking uncomfortably. "If you don't want to do this…We can find another way." _

_ "Then do the other way!" Damon interrupted. Elena looked over at the blue eyed vampire and put a hand on his arm. Her huge brown eyes poured into his and he flinched. "Don't do that." He pleaded. _

_ "Do what?" Elena faked not knowing what she was doing. _

_ "Doing all that puppy eye crap." Damon yelled once more. He leaned against the wall as the hundred witches began to chant this spell. Elena looked at him one last time and ran to kiss him. When the kiss was over Damon slide down the wall and watched the girl he loved die. _

The spell had been going on for about a half an hour and the candles that were lit up got bigger and brighter.

Esther held a stake in her hand and looked into Elena's huge eyes. She knelt down next to her son and stabbed him quickly. It wasn't easy for him to die so one of the other witches went over and did a spell on him to stop his squirming. Rebekah stood next to Elijah and held his hand. Tears welled up into their eyes, but they knew they need to do this. As the candles blew out, Esther walked towards Elena and everything went black. Before she fell slipped into a deep sleep she heard voices.

_"What did you do?" Esther asked a witch. "She is passing out. What's happening!" The original witch looked over to see Damon in the same way. _

_ "I'm doing what has to be done." Emily's voice rang in Elena's head. _

_ "Emily! What did you do…?" Esther looked around and saw that both vampires were disappearing. "Emily…" She knew that this wasn't good. _

_ "They don't need to live this life as a vampire, Esther. They need to live…Every single one of these people who are vampires. I'm doing what will be good for them." Emily smiled. _

_ "Where are they going?" Esther asked. _

_ Then the only word Elena heard from Emily made her want to go crazy. "1864 will help them." _

* * *

**A/N- Hmmm...What do you think is happening to them? Don't forget to review and favorite. Oh and also thanks to all the people who added this story to their favorites and reviewed :) **_  
_


	14. Back to that Era

The ground was cold and uncomfortable. Elena looked up and saw the sky above her. There were birds chirping and the sun shined brightly. _Where am I? _When she got up she noticed she was in the woods. _This is getting super crazy. _She started walking and walking and got nowhere. Then she heard rustling in the bushes. Instantly, she hid behind a tree and heard two voices that sounded like some people she knew.

"I woke up in the woods, Bonnie." Caroline said frustrated. "Now my top is all dirty and everything."

Bonnie laughed. "You are such a drama queen. How did we even get here anyway?" The witch looked around and saw nothing she remembered. "Where are Stefan and Jeremy?"

"I don't know. We passed out in the Boarding house and now we landed up here. They could have disappeared for all we know." Caroline looked around.

Elena let out a breath and walked to her friends. Once they saw her they hugged her tightly. "Alright…I can't breathe." Her friends let go of her and Elena was super confused. "Where are we?" Elena asked.

"I have no clue." Bonnie responded.

"Wait, before I passed out Emily said something about '1864 will help us'." Elena sat down on a log and gasped. "Oh my god…We're in 1864."

Caroline let out a huge laugh. "Ha-ha! Yeah right." After she said that they heard horse hooves clacking. "Actually…I think you might be right." The trio stood up and looked around and saw a black horse in the distance. It pulled a black carriage and the girl almost passed out again.

"Well this is just amazing." Bonnie let out a huff of frustration.

"I don't know how to act like a pleasant woman from the 1800's!" Caroline complained. The blonde started pacing back and forth with her curls bouncing each step. "This is crazy!"

"Let's just go into town." Elena suggested.

"No!" Bonnie and Caroline said in unison.

Elena walked up to them and smiled. "Fine…Let's just look for our friends." The girls walked off and found nothing. "Let's just go into town, please?" Elena asked again. Both girls sighed and nodded. Soon they were in town and the townspeople were staring at them because of their outfits.

"Take a picture…It'll last longer." Caroline barked at the women who stared. They all hurried along and Caroline had a smile of satisfaction on her face.

"You can't just go up to somebody here and say that Caroline." Elena told her friend with a slap on the arm.

Caroline sighed. "I just hate it when people stare at me."

Bonnie scoffed. "That's a first." Earning a glare from Caroline.

There were shouts from down the street and all the girls saw Jeremy, Damon, and Stefan run to them. When they got there they were out of breath and Elena could tell they were human again.

"Thank god we-" Damon started but a man walked up to them and interrupted the conversation that would start.

"Damon…Damon Salvatore?" A man with a beard asked him.

"Uh…Hello…Jonathan Gilbert." He said in a nice tone.

"Your father has been worried about you and your brother sick." He then took in their appearance. "What are you wearing? What's wrong with your hair?"

Damon needed to think of something quick. "I don't know… I just changed into these clothing."

Jonathan grabbed both men's arms and started walking with them. "Wait, our friends." Stefan finally got out. Jonathan looked behind him at the girls and the one boy and nodded to them. They came to their side and they made it to the home where Stefan and Damon lived.

Giuseppe stood outside watching his two sons walk his way. Then he looked to see that they looked entirely different. The hair and the clothing. "Sons…What happened to you?" The man asked Stefan and Damon.

"Father…We just…Uh…" Stefan couldn't find the right words. So instead he changed the subject. "Do you mind if our friends live with us for the time being?" His father glanced at the humans behind him and nodded. "Thank you father."

Everybody walked into the home and marveled at the beauty.

Giuseppe spoke up. "I'll send somebody to get these fine ladies their dresses."

Soon, a couple of handmaidens came and took them to their rooms. Elena got the same room as last time and she smiled. She didn't get a good look at her handmaiden and when hers made a huge huff she turned to look at her.

"Shannon?" Elena asked.

"It's me…I woke up her like two hours ago, quite weird actually. The fact that I'm supposed to be dead right now catches me off guard." Shannon sighed and looked through the dresses. "Here is the one that will be perfect for you." She pulled out an amber yellow dress and a matching corset.

Elena put her hands on the huge mirror as Shannon pulled the strings to the corset. "I…Really…Hate…These things." Elena breathed out on each pull.

Shannon laughed. "You'll get used to them." She reassured her. When the pulling was done and the dress was on, Elena looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was just like it would've been in the 1800's and hers had long sleeves. She wore white shoes that went perfectly with her outfit. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, Shannon." She smiled. There was a knock at the door and Elena turned to the sound. "Come in."

Caroline and Bonnie barged in looked somewhat happy. "This place is so amazing!" Caroline giggled. "What names should we go by? Since there are people like Jonathan GILBERT and you know the rest." She emphasized the name Gilbert.

"Just make up something. I'll be…Elena…Err…Salvatore…" The brunette joked. "…How about Sommers?"

"What if there are people here who have the same last name? Jenna's last name was Sommers so obviously there will be people around with that last name." Caroline pointed out.

"Just go along with it." Elena brushed past her friends and smiled. "You guys look beautiful by the way." Bonnie wore a green dress that really complimented her skin tone and Caroline wore a purple one. "Remember to always talk politely to people. Say Mr.…Or Mrs." Elena ran through the whole list of do's and don'ts.

When they arrived downstairs, everyone was eating breakfast. Stefan and Damon looked like their selves from this era. Jeremy looked like somebody from this time period also. It kind of scared Elena. All the girls sat down to eat and Giuseppe eyed them suspiciously.

"So…What are your names?" Giuseppe asked.

"I'm Caroline For-Sommers." Caroline hurried to speak. She noticed she said Sommers and Elena glared at her. "I mean I'm Caroline Smith." The blonde flipped her hair.

"I'm Bonnie…Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie smiled. She used her real last name because she didn't mind if people thought she was Emily Bennett's ancestor or something. For all they knew, Katherine wasn't coming nor Emily.

Elena sighed. "I'm Elena Sommers." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Knowing that her Aunt Jenna wasn't even born yet freaked her out.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Now…Will you be staying with us for a while?" Giuseppe said with hope that they didn't.

"You see…Giuseppe…My parents died a while ago and my brother and I need somewhere to live for a moment." Elena told him. "My friends, Caroline and Bonnie, lived with me so they lost them too."

Giuseppe then put a sad smile on his face. "I'm very sorry for your loss." He needed to brighten up the mood. "There is a woman who will be moving in with us actually. Her name is Katherine Pierce." Everybody's fork they used fell to their plates making a huge noise. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Father." Damon said. He turned his attention to Elena who sat beside him. "Elena, would you like me to show you around the garden?"

"It would be my pleasure, Damon." She took her hand in his and they walked into the gardens. Neither one of them brought up Katherine. So they both just walked and talked. "I can't believe I came back here…Again."

"It's not that bad. Maybe when we meet Emily she will work with Bonnie to get us back." Damon smiled. He grabbed Elena's hand and entwined their fingers together. "Did I mention that I love you?"

"Yes, Damon, you did. You told me it like a trillion times. You even compelled me to forget about telling me it that one night." Elena sighed.

"I'm sorry about that by the way." He said sincerely.

Elena's eyes brightened. "Wow…You are actually sorry about something." She teased. The couple sat on a bench and stared at the beautiful little meadow of flowers that was in front of them. "Are we like…a…Um…"

"A couple?" He finished her sentence. "It depends if that is what you want."

Elena wanted to admit that she loved him so very much, but at the moment she didn't know what to do. One moment she was going to be staked, and then she was passing out and ended up in weird-ville Mystic Falls. Emily said that they were supposed to live a human life and not one living as demons (that's how she heard it). Everything wasn't supposed to be this way.

"I don't know, Damon. Let's just see what happens here." Elena said with a sad smile.

Damon looked at their entwined hands. "Why do you think Emily is doing this?"

"I think she is just giving us all the lives we deserved it the first place." Elena felt a tear escape her eyes. "We are getting a billion chances to live and this is that billion. So many of us had died…That Emily doesn't want us to be this way anymore." She felt tears roll down her face. "Maybe…Maybe if we got used to it here…We could live our lives as humans again. Not as demons of the night." Then anger filled up inside of her. "If Katherine had never turned you guys…Our lives would be normal right now."

"You're blaming us?" Damon furrowed his brows.

"No…That is not what I'm saying. I'm saying that we all could've had a family, lived a long life and then got old. We could have been human and real. Instead of a monster that lived under the bed." Elena then felt more and more tears start rolling down her face. "I blame it on Esther and Mikael. Not you or Stefan or anybody."

"Why do you blame it on them?"

"Because, Mikael made his children turn and then Esther made Klaus a hybrid." The human sobbed. "That is why our world was turned upside down."

Damon hugged Elena tightly. "It's okay. If we have to, we will live our lives here…Forever."

Elena laughed through tears. "Forever isn't very long for humans." That sat in each others arms until nightfall. They both walked into the home hand in hand. They bid their good byes and went to their own room.

* * *

Caroline lay out on her bed and tried to fall asleep. Though, nothing helped her. She tried counting sheep…Thinking about rainbows and unicorns. She got nowhere. Once she heard that everybody was asleep she snuck out. The pretty blonde girl walked into town. There were a couple shops open and she picked one to go into. They had lots and lots of dresses. At the counter there were candy…And chocolate. _Yum! I could use some chocolate, _she thought. But she had no money on her. _I want some chocolate so badly. _Caroline pouted. When she saw that she couldn't get any she hobbled out of the store. A huge gust of wind hit her and she almost fell. Two strong arms grabbed her to hold her upright.

"Watch were you're going. You could've gotten hurt." A husky voice said from above her. When she looked up she almost fainted.

_Klaus. _

* * *

**A/N- Whoa! Klaus is back...Hmmm...With this mean some Klausoline? You'll just have to wait and find out. Thanks to all the review and the people who favorited. Without those reviews and such I wouldn't be writing at all :) **_  
_


	15. Hanging Out

**A/N- Hey guys! Here is chapter 16. You can see the dress that Caroline is wearing when she hangs out with Klaus at my livejournal which the link to it is on my profile.  
**

**Here is chapter 16...  
**

* * *

Caroline stood up and brushed her clothes. "Thank you for helping me." She tried to sound nice but it didn't work do good.

Klaus chuckled. "Here-" He handed her the bag of chocolate she was eyeing earlier. "-I saw you looking at it so I bought it for you." Inside the clear bag, were pieces of brown chocolate. "I'm Klaus by the way."

"You didn't have to buy me this." She tried to hand the bag back to him but he wouldn't take it.

"Keep it…A pretty girl like you needs chocolate once and awhile." He smiled. Caroline took the gift and smiled at him. Even though she despised him, she couldn't let him know she knew him. "I didn't catch your name by the way."

"Oh…I'm…I'm Caroline." She held out her hand. In return he kissed the top of it and she shivered with delight.

"So, what brings you here in the middle of the night? Surely you're not just out here for candy." He teased.

"I couldn't sleep." She admitted.

"Ah, I see." He nodded.

"Yeah." Caroline said. There was silence as they started walking. "Well, I better get back to the Salvatore house."

"You're staying at the Salvatore house?" Klaus asked. He needed to find Katerina. "Is a girl named Katerina or Katherine staying there?"

Caroline didn't know what to say. Should she tell him she will be coming in a couple of days or just say no? She didn't want to lie to him. He gave her chocolate for crying out loud. _Just say that she is coming later on in the week. _A voice told her from the back of her mind.

"Actually, yes…She is coming earlier this week." Caroline blurted out. Why did she say that?

Klaus nodded. "Thank you for telling me, Caroline. I hope to see you again." With a small smile he walked off leaving Caroline alone with her delicious candy.

Morning came around to quickly and Caroline was already out of the door. She wanted to find Klaus and hang out with him. Is it a good idea? What if he thought she was too clingy? Who cares. The old fashioned Caroline skipped down to the town with a huge smile on her face. She wore an ivory silk dress. It was very beautiful. As she made her way into town, she saw people watching her with anger filled eyes. They must've been the people she snapped at yesterday. Caroline didn't glance at them and only walked to town. When she made it to the center of it she looked around for Klaus.

"Looking for me?" A British voice said from behind her. Caroline smiled and turned around.

"Yes. I thought we could take a walk together or something." She was hoping for him to say yes.

"I guess we can, Miss. Smith." Her fake name rolled off his tongue. They linked their arms together and walked past the town and into the forest. "You are very ravishing, Caroline."

Caroline felt herself blush. "Thank you…Klaus." His name was haunting her with memories of what he did to her and her friends. Sometimes you have to look past that and find the good in people. That is exactly what she is going to do.

They both stopped and looked at the waterfall that was in front of them. "Quite a beauty isn't it?" Klaus said from beside her.

"Yeah, the waterfall is just beautiful." The girl gasped.

"I wasn't talking about the waterfall." He said looking into her eyes. She got where he was going for and she laughed. "You have a wonderful laugh."

"Thank you." Caroline noticed all the compliments he was giving her and she wanted to just hug him or something. However, she knew about his bad side of things and that made her cringe.

Klaus sat down on the grass and Caroline did the same. "Have you ever come down here before?" He asked.

"No, I just moved into town with my two friends. We're all staying at the Salvatore home."

"What are your friend's names?"

"Elena and Bonnie. They are wonderful people to have around." Caroline sighed. "If they knew I was hanging out with you they would kill me." She muttered under her breathe.

"Pardon?"

She waved him off. "Oh, it was nothing." Caroline knew that he heard what she said. Before she left today she made sure to drink some water with vervain in it. Just in case he tried to compel her. "So…"

"So…" He repeated awkwardly. "How are you enjoying Mystic Falls so far?"

"It is very delightful here. The town is full of marvelous people. Though, people seem to glare at me a lot. I believe it is because of what I said yesterday." Caroline blushed. She was embarrassed of how she said what she said. Somehow she felt as if she could to Klaus about everything. It is weird in a way and she couldn't get him out of her mind.

"What did you say that was so rude?" He raised a brow.

"It's nothing, really it's nothing." She blushed more. Then something in Klaus's eyes changed. Any minute now he would be turning into a blood lust filled monster. Embossed around his eyes, were the red veins that vampires had when they went into feeding time. His needle-sharp fangs came out of his gums. Caroline showed no fear whatsoever. He was pretty confused and backed her up into a large tree. The bark ripped the back of her dress and she felt it rub into her skin. "Klaus, stop!" She demanded as the brush burns got worse. He didn't do anything; he only pushed her against the bark more. She screamed out in pain.

Klaus then noticed his actions and let go of her a little bit. He breathed in and out a little and everything went away. Caroline bemoaned in pain and Klaus flashed a sympathetic smile in her way. Kneeling in front of her, he brushed away the hair that came out of her pins.

"I'm sorry, love." He said with a tone that wasn't rude of any kind. "Something just…Wait…How come you weren't afraid of me?"

The petite girl brushed away her tears and stood up. "I know more than I should Klaus."

"What are you talking about?" He asked sitting down, with her doing the same.

She took a deep breath before starting. "I know about you and Katherine. You wanted Katherine cause she was the doppelganger. Then she turned and blah, blah, blah." She made a face as she said the last three words. "Then you come to Mystic Falls in 2011…"

He stared at her confused. "That's over one hundred years from now."

"I know…" She paused. "I'm from the future. You came to Mystic Falls to find the new doppelganger…My best friend, Elena. You do the sacrifice, yet she doesn't die. Which that messes with your head because none of the hybrids you are trying to create won't work. Stefan Salvatore is along with you on your journey around the east coast. You turned him into the ripper he didn't want himself to be anymore. Then along the way you suddenly notice that the doppelganger isn't dead. So you think it would be a good idea to mess with her boyfriend, Stefan's, head. You tell him to turn off his humanity. Which he does and sucks Elena dry, almost. You keep on trying to get all of the blood out of her and it doesn't work. After all the other stuff went downhill, my friend Elena turned into a vampire because of, your stupid blonde sister who should get her crap together, was standing in the middle of the road which made her friend drive off of a bridge. So she somehow goes back to 1864 after not wanting to be a vampire…She comes back and then you take my boyfriend with you to find Tatia. When you all come back you hold Elena hostage." Caroline took a breath. "Then she gets free, you get her back, threaten to kill all of us, and then Esther and her weird witchy juju crap go wrong and sends us here." With a smile on her face she seems satisfied.

He was out of words and only had his mouth open, gaping at her.

"Say something." Caroline demanded.

"Thank you for telling me you know where the doppelganger is." With that he vanished using his vampire super speed to go to the Salvatore house.


	16. Miss Pierce

**A/N- Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in forever. I just needed to make sure this is how I wanted this chapter to go. Anyways on with the chapter...**

* * *

"Jeremy…Can you give me a hand…I can't exactly reach this book." Bonnie said. She was standing in the library and she was too short to reach a book on the top shelf. Jeremy walked over and grabbed it for her. The book was Pride and Prejudice. "Finally I can read this book. I haven't read it in-" The witch was interrupted by a gasping Caroline who ran into the room. "Caroline?"

"Where…" Caroline paused for breath. She was running for miles and miles until she got there. "Is…Elena?" She gasped more and more.

"She went out with Damon and Stefan. What happened to you?" Bonnie asked eying her with curiosity.

Caroline had an argument going on in her head. Should she tell them that Klaus was in town and wanted to kill Elena? Or should she just say she was practicing for the Olympics. She giggled when she thought of the second option.

"It was...Actually…I was hanging out with Klaus today. I might have accidentally told him that Elena is here." Caroline smiled hoping it will lighten the mood.

Jeremy looked at her and laughed. "Why would that be so bad if he knew?" Then once he saw that look in her eyes he knew exactly what she meant. "Oh god, Caroline!" He threw his hands up.

"I didn't mean to!" Caroline was on the edge of crying. "He just got into my head and kind of…consumed me." That is what happened to Elena. Damon got in her head and consumed every little nook and cranny in Elena.

Giuseppe heard the commotion and rushed in to see what the problem was. "Is everything alright in here?"

Caroline blinked her tears away and stood up straight. "I'm fine, Mr. Salvatore."

"Good. Today Ms. Pierce is coming." Giuseppe smiled as he sat at his desk in the library.

"Wait…Ms. Pierce as in…Katherine?" Caroline asked.

Giuseppe nodded. "Of course." Jeremy, Bonnie, and Caroline just stood there in shock.

* * *

The trio walked happily in the woods together. The wind blew at a constant speed and the birds sang their usual tune. Damon had his hand in Elena's and Stefan walked in front of them. Something out of the corner of Stefan's eye startled him. There standing tall in front of him was Klaus.

Everybody stopped in their tracks.

"Klaus?" Elena muttered.

"You know about me?" Klaus asked watching them wearily. "You shouldn't. But your little blonde friend gave me lots of information about you all."

Elena cursed that Caroline would tell them what happened. "She is a blabber mouth."

"A blabber what?" Klaus asked with a raised brow.

"Never mind. What do you want?" Elena asked flustered.

"I am here for you, love." Klaus said holding out his hand for her to take.

Elena looked at Damon and then back at the hand. "No way! I am not going with you…You…prehistoric vampire." Smooth.

"Now that was uncalled for." Klaus stepped forward, making them all step backwards. "What's wrong, I don't bite. Much."

Then they all heard branches cracking and Klaus disappeared. Caroline and Bonnie emerged from a spot in front of them.

"Thank god we found you all. Katherine is going to be here any minute. Giuseppe insists we meet her all together." Caroline said grabbing Elena's hand. Elena pulled away. "Elena, don't make me drag you the whole way to the house." Elena let out a huff and followed her friends to the huge white building. Damon held her hand as a carriage approached them all.

First, a woman with dark skin exited the carriage and gave Elena a knowing look. _Wait, did she know about them being from the future? _Elena asked herself. Then, a girl who looked exactly like her stepped onto the ground and peered at everybody from under her hat. Giuseppe was the only one to be surprised at them being identical.

"Ms. Pierce?" Giuseppe said lending her, her hand. She shook it and glared at Elena. _Wow, she hates me already. _Elena laughed. "Is there any reason that you and Ms. Elena look alike?"

Katherine chuckled. "I don't know Mr. Salvatore." She turned to everybody else. "And who might you all be?" She pulled a fake smile. Her eyes wandered onto Damon.

_Was she checking him out? Oh no she didn't. He's my man! _Elena thought. "I'm Elena…Sommers." She extended her hand and Katherine didn't shake it.

After being introduced to everyone, it was finally dinner. Katherine sat next to Damon and Caroline sat on the other side of him. Elena planned on sitting next to Damon but he just looked at her with a sad smile on his face. The doppelganger sat in between Jeremy and Bonnie. Katherine was flirting with Damon and Elena bent her fork as she watched them.

"Ms. Elena, are you alright?" Giuseppe asked snapping her out of it. His eyes looked at the fork. "Did you just bend a fork?"

"I'm fine." She answered quickly. "And yes…I bent a fork with my own hands."

Giuseppe laughed at her. Jeremy nudged Elena and she looked at him. "I know why you bent that fork." He teased.

"Shut up, Jeremy." Elena growled stomping on his foot.

"OW!" Jeremy screamed and stood up. Everybody looked at him and he quickly sat back down. "I got bit by a…Spider."

Elena laughed. "Sure it was." She teased him back.

Jeremy scowled at her and went back to eating. Through the rest of the dinner, Katherine was flirting with both the Salvatore brothers. They said they would act as if they knew nothing. Good thing they were drinking vervain because if they weren't Katherine would get inside their heads. After it was over, Elena went to bed.

"We should walk in the garden tomorrow." Katherine said to Damon. "I have to visit the town to know what it's like and the garden is very pretty."

"We shall do that." Damon smiled in the best polite way possible. "I have to get to my quarters. Sweet dreams Miss. Pierce."

"Please call me Katherine."

Damon nodded in response and slipped into his room. When he knew everyone was in bed he went to Elena's room. She was sitting in bed just staring at her hands that lay in her lap.

"She was flirting with you through dinner." Elena scoffed.

Damon sat down beside her and brushed her hair out of her face. Those doe brown eyes staring up at him. "Elena, tomorrow I must walk with Katherine through the gardens. I don't want to but I need to act like we know nothing."

"I don't care. I'm going to be hanging out with Bonnie tomorrow. We're going into town." Elena smiled.

"Alright let's get some sleep." Damon suggested, pulling off his boots.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to stay in here and make sure Katherine doesn't eat you in your sleep. Now lie down and go to sleep." Damon said as she obeyed. He laid down beside her and she closed her eyes. "I love you, Elena."


	17. A Kiss That Shattered Her Heart

Elena and Bonnie strolled through the town like they owned the place. They wished. It was a quaint little town and everyone loved it. The dresses at the shops were to die for, the baked goods were delicious, and they had a jewelry shop where Elena found the most adorable bracelet ever.

"That is a beauty." Elena gasped. Bonnie stopped to look at what she was looking at through a window. "Isn't it?"

"Very." Bonnie looked at the tag that hang from a string. "Whoa, for 127 dollars. We are not paying that much."

"It's just 127 dollars, Bonnie."

"Yeah. In our time…It would be over a thousand dollars." Bonnie explained. "With that kind of money we could buy our own house." The bracelet was gold and had sapphire diamonds on it. Elena wanted it so badly.

Elena huffed. "Okay you do have a point."

"Hey, maybe Damon would get it for you." Bonnie nudged her.

Elena would feel bad if she asked him to buy her something like that. "I can't, 'Bon. If I do I'll feel really bad about it."

Bonnie shrugged. "Alright."

* * *

Caroline had just walked in from the gardens. She couldn't believe what she had seen. She had to tell Elena. This was going to crush her. The blonde girl sat on the sofa and waited for her two friends to arrive. When the door opened she heard laughing.

Elena walked in to see Caroline with a worried expression on her face. "Caroline…What's wrong?" She asked. Caroline started from the beginning.

**Ten Minutes Earlier**

Something was buzzing around Caroline's ear. She looked up to see two bee's flying around her head and Caroline swatted them away. That made them angry. As soon as she saw them coming after her, she took off in the direction of the gardens. The buzzing stopped and she looked around and nothing was wrong. That was until she heard giggling.

"You are very funny, Mr. Salvatore." Katherine laughed. "You are very handsome as well."

Caroline ducked behind a bush to listen into their conversation.

"Well, Ms. Pierce, you are not the worst company in the world." Damon told her.

Katherine smiled. "Is that so? It would be a shame if you left Elena and came to me. Shame for her not for me."

Damon stayed quiet for a little bit. "Yeah, it would be."

"Tell me, do you love Elena?" The vampire asked. "Because if you don't you could always be with me instead."

Damon had to play it like he didn't know anything and that he loved no one. "No I don't love her."

Caroline gasped quietly.

"Well then. Seems I have won the prize." Katherine giggled. "Ever since I laid eyes on you, you have been in my mind everywhere I go."

"Really?" Damon asked. "I think I won a prize to."

Katherine stepped in front of him. "Kiss me, Damon."

Even though she didn't compel him, he had this urge to kiss her. Nobody was around, so they thought, so they kissed. They kissed for a long time and Caroline's stomach twisted into knots.

"That rotten pig!" Caroline muttered to herself. She got up from the ground and ran into the Salvatore home.

**Present **

"Then he kissed her." Caroline told Elena who was in tears. "I'm sorry, Elena. I know how much you loved him. He shouldn't have kissed her if he was on vervain."

Elena clutched her necklace that hung on her neck as tears streamed down her cheeks. They were now in her bedroom and she could cry all she wanted. "He said he loved me last night." Elena cried.

Bonnie rubbed her back. "It's okay. How about this? We all give him the silent treatment and we can go on with our lives."

Elena had to hold back a laugh. "No, I will not do that. I will confront him and Katherine." They all heard a slam of a door. It was Damon and Katherine who had just walked in. Earlier, Stefan came to ask what Caroline was talking about and she told him too what she saw. Elena walked down the stairs and smiled at Katherine. "Hello Katherine, Damon." She said in a rude tone.

"Hello, Elena." Katherine smirked. She had her arm linked with Damon's.

Should she rethink her plan? She could always act like nothing happened between the two. Maybe that's the right thing to do. Although, what would happen if Katherine wouldn't keep her paws off of him? Elena was about to throw a hissy fit.

"Elena, can we talk outside?" Damon asked.

Elena huffed. "No we may not. Dinner is being served soon we better be getting in there." She turned on her heels and walked to the dining room. Instead of sitting beside Damon she sat with Stefan and Bonnie.

Giuseppe sat down with them and everyone got their portions of food. "So, Elena, your friend Bonnie told me about this bracelet you saw at the shops today?"

"Oh yes. It was very beautiful." Elena smiled. She looked over at Bonnie who was smiling too. Despite the fact that Damon kissed Katherine, Elena was still smiling.

"What did it look like?" Giuseppe asked.

"It was gold and had sapphire's encrusted on it."

Giuseppe thought for a moment. "I think I saw that today as well." Elena only nodded and began eating. "Katherine, did you enjoy the gardens?"

Katherine smirked. "I enjoyed them _very _much." She looked at Damon with a twinkle in her eyes.

Caroline looked over at Elena who bowed her head. She felt bad for her friend. Then she heard Katherine coughing from beside Damon. Caroline had slipped some vervain in the drinks this evening and it worked. Devious, yes.

Katherine coughed and coughed. Nobody knew what was happening. Elena let out a low chuckle and Katherine glared at her. Damon soothed her back in a kind manner. After she got her breathing under control, she looked at Caroline who had a knowing look in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked.

Katherine ran a hand down his chest. "I'm fine."

Elena sighed as a tear left her eye. She got up from her chair and ran to her bedroom. This day couldn't get any worse. Could it? I mean Damon literally cheated on her. This is all too crazy! Elena knows that Damon is supposed to be kind and sweet but that just made things harder on their relationship. He told her he loved her for crying out loud! Elena slid to the floor and cried for what felt like a million years.


	18. Scarlet

There is only so much a girl can handle at a time. Of course Elena has to handle vampires and relationship problems. A normal girl wouldn't be having problems with vampires. Elena would be at home in 2012 having fun. But no, she is in 1864 with a vampire who is stealing her boyfriend.

Shannon talked to her about her sudden eating problems. Ever since the kiss, Elena wasn't eating a lot. She usually took two bites of her food and chucked the rest away. Her heart felt empty more and more each day. Caroline came with new news about Damon and Katherine. Let's just say it shouldn't be mentioned. Keeping distant from people was good for her, somewhat. It felt like Elena was dancing in an empty room where no one wants to be near her.

Can she handle the pressure? There isn't much time before she breaks. The whole vampire thing ruined her life. Stefan came into her life, which she loved, but it was never enough love. Their relationship brought more terror into her life, even if she didn't want to admit it. Damon…Well what can she say about him? He cheated on her is one thing. Now Katherine was doing things together every day and night. It made Elena furious. She wanted to break every glass made thing in the house.

Elena sat on her bed in an Indian style way. She was just staring into nothing. Nobody visited her at all; only Caroline. Shannon told everyone she was sick but didn't need a doctor. All she wanted to do was stay in her room every day, all day.

She was snapped into reality by Shannon who came in with a tray of food. "I'm not hungry." Elena whispered.

"You are going to eat or you will die." Shannon chuckled. "Now eat." She put the tray in front of her. Elena just stared into space. "I will shove it down your throat." Elena didn't budge. She didn't want to move. It was like she was a statue. "When are you going to get over this?"

"I'll answer that when I have a decent answer." Elena sighed. Her skin was getting paler by the minute and she had pains in her stomach. "Is it hot in here?" She suddenly felt a rush of heat spray over her.

Shannon looked around. "No…It's a little chilly." She put her hand to Elena's head and gasped. "You have a fever."

"What? How?" Elena was finally curious about her health condition.

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know…Maybe because you haven't been eating or haven't had enough sun. I'll get a doctor. Just stay here." The freckled girl left.

Elena looked at her arms to see red blotches forming on her skin. What was happening? Then she felt her mouth feel swollen. Oh no.

Shannon returned with a doctor in about ten minutes. Instantly the doctor knew what she had. "Stick out your tongue." The doctor demanded. Elena did and it was red like a strawberry. "I'm afraid this is bad news."

"Bad news?" Elena suddenly got scared.

"She has a bad case of the scarlet fever." The doctor smiled sadly. "Have you been eating anything lately? Have you been getting enough sunlight? When did the fevers start?" He asked tons of questions.

"I don't know." Elena cried. Tears left her eyes and she knew she was going to die. The doctor left the room to inform the guests in the house to stay away from Elena. She was forbidden from leaving the room. But that didn't stop her. She flung the door open to find her friends. Her body ached and she didn't care.

She got downstairs just as the doctor left and Shannon looked at her. "You were told to stay in your room." She glared. Then the door opened again and Damon, Stefan, and Katherine strolled in. "Everybody stay away from Elena."

"Shannon…" Elena started.

"No, Elena, go back to your room. The doctor told me specifically to keep you there until this blows over; which I doubt it will." Shannon snapped. Caroline ran in with tears streaming down her cheeks and pulled her friend in for a hug. "Caroline!"

Caroline instantly moved back still sobbing. "If my friend is going to die, then I need to make these days last." She cried.

Damon looked confused. "What's going on?"

Shannon looked at her as tears filled her eyes. "Elena has scarlet fever." There was no cure for it and Elena was going to die. Damon felt his world shatter around him. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Like time has stopped and all he could see was Elena who was scratching at these rashes on her arms.

Katherine smirked from behind the Salvatore brothers. This was getting too good. Elena having scarlet fever was something Katherine loved. Elena was going to die, hopefully. Then she could have the Salvatore brothers all to herself.

Elena rolled her eyes at everybody and went back to her bedroom. Her legs hurt like crazy and her tongue was swollen. She flopped onto the huge bed and waited for something. This was pretty odd because…Wait a minute.

Bonnie walked into the room with a smirk on her face. "Hey, Elena."

"Why are you smiling like that?" Elena asked. This was getting super weird.

"I put a spell on you to have this fever." Bonnie laughed.

Elena stared at her with wide eyes. "What are you talking about!?"

"Katherine told me to do it…She's a great person." She was under compulsion. "Since Emily refused to do a spell she told me to do it." Bonnie chuckled and went to the window to look out at the gardens. "You know he loves you." Was that part of the compulsion?

"What are you talking about?"

Bonnie turned around and smiled sadly. "Every day he talks about you with Katherine. It gets to the point where she has to compel him to shut his mouth. But nothing ever works when you're on vervain."

"I thought you were on vervain?" Elena raised a brow.

"No, I stopped drinking and wearing it."

Elena was furious. How could her friend be so careless and stupid? "You are stupid!"

Bonnie shrugged and went to leave. She stopped when her hand was on the doorknob. "Go talk to Emily…She's going to help us." With that the Bennett witch left.

* * *

They had no treatment for the illness and Elena got scared. She started to get weaker by the second. She couldn't believe Bonnie put this spell on her. It's all because of Katherine.

The doppelganger got out of her bed and slowly walked down to Emily's room. She hesitated before knocking. It was minutes before the witch answered.

"Hi, Emily." Elena coughed.

Emily stared at her and frowned. "I'm sorry this happened to you. But if you're looking for me to take the spell away, I can't."

"I…Know." Elena sneezed. "I wanted to ask you something about 2012."

Emily sat on the edge of her bed and Elena shut the door. "What do you want to know?"

"When you did that spell with Esther why did you do it? Take us here." Elena furrowed her brow.

"Because you need to kill Klaus and the only way for that is to take you all here so that all the witches can be here." Emily smiled.

"But they were there in 2012."

"No, that was half of them. Most of them are here. So if we do a spell to kill Klaus, he can easily die."

"Oh." None of this made sense. Witchcraft was strange.

"We will find a way to kill him once and for all. We need Esther so you have a task to do. Then when he dies you and your friends can return to your lives as vampires in 2012." Emily explained.

Elena nodded. "Alright so I have to find Esther's body? Will that be easy?"

"If you find something of hers and use a location spell…Maybe that will work." Emily stood up as she heard Katherine walk down the hallway. "You have to leave."

Elena hurried out of the door and stopped when she came face to face with Katherine. "Hello, Elena." Katherine said with an evil smile.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to update. School will be starting in like 2 days so i wont post as often. Do you think I should add a new character? Tell me in the reviews. Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited this story so far :) **


	19. A New Friend

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked.

"Talking to Emily." Elena coughed. "Why…Why did you do this…to me?" She coughed louder.

Katherine scorned. "Isn't it obvious? I want the Salvatore brothers. I even compelled Damon to never speak to you ever again."

Elena started feeling tears sting her eyes. Then the water ran down her cheeks and Katherine smiled. She then left and Elena marched down stairs to the library. All of her friends, and Damon, sat there either reading or conversing.

None of them noticed her there so she walked to get a book. None of the books really suited her and then she felt somebody tap her shoulder. She turned around and nothing was there. Elena looked back at the books and then the tap happened again.

Elena looked behind her and saw a girl, her age, standing in the corner. She looked ghost like and put a finger to her lips. The silhouette pointed outside and she followed it. Then when they got outside she looked more human like. She had dark red hair, amber eyes, and she was really pretty. Elena was almost jealous. The girl smiled with all her teeth and she sat on a bench.

"Who are you?" Elena asked. She sat down beside the beast.

"Shh…I'm not here. Only you can see me. So don't make it look like you're crazy." She giggled. She had an amazing British accent. "I'm Adela."

"Who are you?" Elena asked again.

"I'm Adela. I'm a ghost, demon, devil, or whatever you want to call me."

Elena blinked twice before sitting down beside her. "What are you doing here and what do you want."

"I'm going to help you." Adela smiled. "Let's just say that if I do something nice I get to come back to life. So I am going to help you find Esther."

"You know her?"

"Of course, silly goose. I was an old friend of Klaus…Before he killed me." Adela's smiled dropped.

Elena felt shivers go down her spine. "He killed you? Why?"

Adela wanted to change the subject. "I heard about you…The doppelganger that is in love with Damon Salvatore. The girl with a million questions that have yet to be answered. The girl who is innocent but has a side of her that has yet to come out. I read your file."

"I have a file?"

"I was kidding." Adela laughed. "Call me your guardian angel. I want to kill Klaus as much as you do and I want to become human again."

"Were you ever a supernatural being?"

"Besides a demon, yes. I was a werewolf but that side of me didn't come out yet." Adela looked at the house and sighed. "Katherine compelled your friends to forget who you are. So I'm going to be your friend. I'll help you."

"Thank you." Elena felt tears well up in her dark brown eyes.

"Don't cry." Adela said. She wasn't very good at comforting people. "How about we get to know each other first before going on an adventure.

"Alright…When were you born?" Elena started smiling at Adela who was being super nice.

Adela started. "I was born in the 10th century. I grew up with best friends, Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah. Elijah and Finn stayed away from me because they actually listened to their father. I was afraid of Mikael. He threatened my family and me for years. I started to like Klaus actually. He was nice to me but one day after he became a vampire…He killed me. The last think I heard before my eyes shut was Klaus crying because he killed me." A tear left her golden eyes. "He told me he loved me weeks before. I laughed and said that he must be joking. He wasn't. If you are wondering…Klaus was the nicest person you could've ever met. He loved life, family, and friends. After his hybrid side happened…He got obsessed. I watched over him all my life as a demon. Every drop of blood that left a humans body, every doppelganger he tried to kill, and his obsession. All he wanted to do was kill, kill, kill. The only reason he does it because he doesn't want it anymore."

Elena listened as she continued. "He doesn't want to die, Elena. He wants to live. All of us supernatural beings want to live. He lives every day with this side of him that he can't control. The only reason he is trying to kill you is because he wants to control his life with being a hybrid. He's lived thousands of years trying to break the curse. There are tons of doppelgangers out there, but he needs a Petrova."

Elena nodded her head and sighed. "I guess that makes sense. But why do you want to kill him."

"I want to kill him because of the bodies he left behind him. I want to kill him because he can't stop. Maybe if we find a way to take away the hybrid side of him…We can make sure none of us are supernatural. We can go back to being human."

"Is that even possible?" Elena eyed her with curiosity.

"There's only one way to find out." Then Adela vanished. Something was up and Elena wanted to know what it was.

Elena trudged back into the house and Giuseppe greeted her. "Hello, who are you?" He asked. Oh great, Katherine compelled him too.

"I'm Elena. I'm staying here…Remember?" Elena said in a bored tone.

"I don't remember you staying here. Please get out." His voice was stern and Elena ran outside to the driveway of the house. Then a wind hit her back and Adela stood there.

"Sorry I didn't mention that Giuseppe forgot too." Adela smiled. "You can stay with me."

"Where are you staying at?"

"In…An abandoned cabin." She had an embarrassed frown on her face. "Come on." They ran into the woods giggling like crazy. "Last one to get to that tree will be sleeping outside."

"1…2…3 go." Elena chased Adela but noticed she was gone.

"Up here! Slow poke." Adela laughed. She was already at the tree. Her long red hair flew around as a strong wind passed them. "We're almost there."

Elena followed the girl who walked slowly. They came to an opening in the woods where there was a quaint cabin sitting there.

"It isn't much. It's the only thing I could find." Adela opened the door. It was old and run down. The inside of it wasn't as bad though. There was a bed in the middle of it along with a table. That was it.

"It's fine…ish." Elena bit her lip. "Are we going to go get Esther's body tomorrow? Wow, I never thought I would ever say those words"

Adela laughed. "I said them before…To many times. Yes, we are getting the body tomorrow. I know exactly where it is. As long as Klaus didn't move the body to a coffin."

* * *

"It's not here!" Adela huffed and stomped her foot. "That stupid Klaus put his mother's body in a coffin! I'm going to so murder him!"

"You are being really childish right now." Elena chuckled.

They had been digging for hours now and they found that the body wasn't there. Adela wanted to kill herself for thinking that the body would've been there. Of course Klaus would take the body.

"I don't care if I'm being a child. I should've seen this coming." Adela bowed her head in shame. "Well, we can go and look for Klaus…Or…" Adela showed a wicked grin on her face. "You can lure him in our grasp and make a deal with him."

"What? No!" Elena spat. "I am not going to lure him into our hands, Adela!"

"Lure who into their hands?" A British voice came from behind them. Except Klaus was wondering who Elena was talking to, because nobody was standing there.


	20. Just a Dream

**A/N- Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I posted the chapter before this one. I actually had no inspiration for this but an idea came to mind earlier and I had to end this. You guys are going to hate me because this is the last chapter. Yes, the last chapter. I didn't know what to do for this story anymore so I'm ending it. But...I am starting a new story after I'm done with Let the Right One In. It's called Love should be a Crime. It's a Delena story, of course, that centers around them working together to fight crime and they soon start to fall for each other. **

**Alright...on with the last chapter. **

* * *

Elena looked at Klaus as he strolled towards her. He was smirking in a creepy delight. There was also concern written all over his face.

"Who were you speaking to, love?" He asked.

Elena clenched her fists at her sides and shared a glance with Adela who Klaus couldn't see. "Myself…and please do not call me love. I don't know you."

Klaus nodded swiftly and circled her. "You are quite ravishing, just like Katherine."

"You-you knew Katherine?" Elena asked even though she knew the answer.

"Of course, dear. She and I had something." Klaus stopped circling her and stared right into her eyes. "Now…would you tell me who you were talking-" He got cut off when he was thrown into a tree. He gasped and saw that Elena didn't do it.

Adela shared a look with Elena. "Run!" Elena was frozen in place. "Elena, run!"

Elena was knocked back into reality and started running through the forest. Leaves crumpled beneath her feet. Twigs poked her at her sides. She could hear some type of fighting coming from behind her and assumed that Klaus was fighting the invisible demon.

Elena kept running and then something went off inside her head. It was a memory. It was her walking down the street. She was talking to Bonnie when a man said her name. Her head whipped around to see Damon standing there. He called her Katherine.

Why was she remembering this now instead of when she first turned? It was all very confusing for her and she hated it. She met Damon first? How!?

Elena looked behind her at Adela who was running towards her. She looked perfectly fine. "We have to-" Adela started but stopped talking.

Adela was speechless. She was staring at somebody behind Elena. Elena looked at Esther, she was just staring at them. She didn't smirk, smile, or frown. She had just this blank expression on her face. Then Klaus came up behind the two girls and he was looking at his mother as well.

"Mother?" Klaus was breathless. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

Esther stayed silent and turned around to walk away. The three of them started following her. Klaus shared a look with Elena and she shrugged. Adela kept her eyes focused on Esther's black cloak. It was strange that they were all following Esther to an unknown place. But when they walked to the Salvatore manor, Elena huffed in frustration.

Esther kept walking. She was going very slowly and they got to the entrance. She finally turned to glare at Elena and Klaus.

"You..." Her gaze landed on Elena and it stayed there. "…were supposed to die, Elena. You cannot cheat death. But you did, with a little help from your little witch friend…might I add. Now you have ruined them. _Your friends. _The sacrifice was supposed to be done. You were supposed to die."

"But it was only for Klaus's hybrids." Elena finally found her voice.

Esther kept her stone expression. "No. The sacrifice was to be done to turn all vampires back into humans. To make them alive."

Elena clutched her hands to her sides. "That makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense. You were the key to making all vampires human. Not because of Klaus and his pity little hybrids. Nobody cares if there are more hybrids or less of them. Only him. So that means that the world doesn't deserve them."

"But the world deserves vampires and werewolves?" Adela spat out, knowing Elena could only hear her.

Esther then focused her vision on something Klaus couldn't see. _Adela. _"I always hated you. Why are you here?"

"Wait…wait you can hear me?" Adela's eyes widened.

"Of course I can. Now…answer the question."

Adela tensed. "I'm guarding Elena."

"Guarding Elena from what?" Esther scoffed and put her right hand onto the doorknob. "There is nothing to fear here in this dream."

Elena and Adela looked at each other. Did Elena just hear what she thought she heard? This was all a dream? What is Esther smoking? Elena glanced around her to see peace scenery. There wasn't even a draft of air around them. Everything was still, as if frozen in time. The doppelganger looked up at Esther.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked angrily. "What is all of this? Is this some kind of joke?"

Esther only opened up the door of the Salvatore manor. She gave Elena a short nod for her to walk in. Elena side stepped the old witch into the house. She was standing in the entryway and looked around her. She gasped slightly at what she saw. Tears were threatening to come down her face.

"What'd you do to them?" Elena yelled and ran into the library where her friends laid. They were all dead.

Elena didn't even have the courage to look back at the three. Caroline had a slit throat like the rest of them all. Damon and Stefan's bodies were lying on the ground. Jeremy was sitting up on the couch with Bonnie's head in his lap. Matt wasn't even there at all. All of them had their hearts ripped out. Their clothes were tattered and had blood splattered on them.

There was no sound coming from the doorway of the manor. Elena slowly turned around on her knees. Esther was standing there. A cut was on her throat. Klaus and Adela weren't there. This was like a messed up horror movie that Elena wanted to get out of.

Loud footsteps came down the white wooden stairs. Katherine had a wide smirk on her face and she was wearing a beautiful red gown with a matching hat. Her hair was in its natural curls. It was all pined up to the sides.

Katherine pushed Esther's frozen body away from them. Esther's body flopped onto the ground and her eyes closed.

Elena looked at Katherine. "What did you do?"

Katherine still smirked in an evil way. "I did nothing. Maybe it's all fake. This is probably not reality."

"What are you talking about?" Elena said as she wiped away tears. "This isn't some freaking dream, Katherine!"

Katherine glanced at the bodies that were spewed everywhere. "I don't know. This is kind of psychotic thing to do." She kicked at Esther's leg. "But I didn't do it. Nobody did."

Elena was about to say something when darkness overcame her by a blow to the head.

* * *

Gasping for air was the only thing this doppelganger could do. She gasped as if she'd been underwater previously. Elena woke up into a sitting position and glanced around her. She came face to face with a curious Stefan and a annoyed Damon, who sat on her window seat.

"Stefan?" She questioned. She couldn't believe it.

"Hey." Stefan said.

Elena looked around and saw that she was laying on her bed. _Her bed. _She was still gasping.

"I'm right here." Stefan said and took her hand. "You've been in and out for hours. You kept mumbling things in your sleep. You-"

"What?" Elena croaked.

"You were in an accident. Remember?" Stefan sighed and looked down at the blanket that she had over top of her.

"Wait…you mean…?"

"That you are in transition at this very moment? Yes." Damon said. "Meredith put vampire blood in your system yesterday before you left the hospital. And-"

"No…I know that…" Elena put a hand up to her forehead. "I mean…that I was in this dream. It was a very long dream. I went to 1864 after turning and then I came back and then I went back to 1864…"

Damon and Stefan shared a look. Stefan looked back at her. "What are you talking about? You've been asleep since the accident. Nothing happened like that."

"Really?" Elena asked as happy tears left her face and she hugged Stefan tightly. She then looked between the brothers when she was done. Damon looked sad. She moved away from Stefan and walked up to Damon. "Damon?"

Damon looked up. "What?"

Elena hugged him tightly. At first he was still as a statue. But after a moment her pulled her in close. He ran a hand through her hair.

He sighed and put his chin on her head and muttered something. "You're going to be a great vampire."


End file.
